Con Violencia y Lágrimas
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Satoshi se deshizo al fin de su peor enemigo... pero, ¿Cómo reacciona Daisuke? ¿Qué confesiones inoportunas hará Risa? ¿Qué sentimientos dejó Dark detras de sí? Descubrimientos dolorosos, una última carta... Último capítulo up, a la espera de un epílogo.
1. Con Violencia y Lágrimas

Clasificación: PG... más o menos, bah.  
  
Parejas: ¡Adivinen! No tiene gracia si se los digo ahora.  
  
Aclaración: DNAngel y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, NO a mí, y por supuesto no estoy haciendo ningún dinero. Es por puro placer personal, muajajaja XD.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno... Jeje, no lo pude evitar, así que volví a la carga con este tema... Debo advertirles que sólo leí hasta el tomo 4 de esta serie (y no tengo idea de cómo es la versión televisiva), así que me inventé una situación posible en la que Satoshi se deshizo de algún modo de sus alter egos, desapareciéndolos para siempre a ambos porque esa era la única manera de cumplir con su misión (atrapar a Dark) y callar la abrumadora voz de Krad en su cabeza. El asunto es que Daisuke no ve este desenlace con ojos muy cariñosos... Así que esto vendría a ser lo que pasó al día siguiente. Espero que les guste!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Con violencia y lágrimas  
  
Noc-noc. Golpearon a la puerta.  
Satoshi levantó la vista y esperó.  
Noc-noc. Otra vez.  
Cerró su notebook y se puso de pie. Buscó una camisa y se cubrió la vieja camiseta que llevaba puesta. Caminó con su usual paso sereno.  
Noc-noc. Alguien estaba poniéndose impaciente del otro lado.  
Satoshi apoyó su mano derecha en el picaporte y jaló de él lentamente. La identidad del visitante no lo sorprendió.  
-Niwa. Adelante. –Entonces detuvo su pensamiento en los puños cerrados del joven.  
-Hiwatari... cómo pudiste... –La voz de Daisuke era interrumpida, entrecortada, no obstante, avanzó con paso firme.  
Una vez que estuvo dentro del departamento, Satoshi empujó la puerta, acariciando con este gesto el hombro de su compañero. Daisuke tembló ligeramente, pero la expresión angustiante no abandonó su rostro.  
-No sabés el daño que me hiciste...  
Un par de ojos azules se mantuvieron fríos.  
-Yo... yo... ¡Hiwatari, te odio! –Gritó de pronto el muchacho, dándole un puñetazo.  
Satoshi no hizo más que sacar las manos de los bolsillos e inclinarse para atrás.  
-¡¿Cómo podés quedarte callado?! ¡Te odio, te odio!  
Y los golpes se sucedieron uno detrás de otro, uno detrás de otro, uno detrás de otro, hasta que la nariz y los labios sangraron. Daisuke lo empujó con fuerza, de tal modo que cayera al suelo de espaldas. Entonces se sentó en su cintura y continuó su ataque.  
-No voy a perdonártelo, ¿Entendés? ¿Entendés? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Te odio! ¡Era Dark, era mi Dark! ¡Dios, cómo te odio!  
Sus golpes fueron aligerándose poco a poco, a medida que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.  
-Sí te entiendo, Niwa. –Gimió Satoshi, aún sereno y observando el vacío. –Sí te entiendo y por eso no voy a hacer nada. Podés descargar todo tu dolor en mí, porque me lo merezco.  
Un gota cayó en su rostro, y luego otra, y varias más las siguieron. Un puño le rozó la mejilla casi con suavidad.  
-No digas eso... no digas eso... tan sólo lo hacés más difícil...  
-Es la verdad, Niwa. Yo te entiendo. Yo sí te voy a perdonar, hacé lo que quieras conmigo.  
-¡Es mentira! –Y hubo un último golpe lleno de furia, antes que Daisuke se quebrara en llantos sobre su compañero, apoyando los codos alrededor de su cabeza y ocultando su propio rostro en el pálido cuello. –Te odio... te odio...  
Satoshi dudó un momento, con sus brazos colgando en el aire. Finalmente, los dejó descansar sobre la espalda que lo cubría y estrechó el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo.  
-Lo siento... –Susurró.  
Daisuke levantó el rostro lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y muy húmedos fijos en los del otro.  
-Es mentira... Dios, es mentira, Hiwatari, es mentira...  
-Lo siento, pero no. Dark se fue para siempre. También desapareció Krad... Sé que es mi culpa y sé que eso te duele. Pero lo siento, yo nunca quise lastimarte.  
-¡Pero lo hiciste!  
Al gritar, Daisuke tembló y sus narices se rozaron. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de pronto e intentó incorporarse, sólo para descubrir lo firmes que podían ser los brazos de Satoshi, por lo que hubo de desistir. Notó, mientras un nudo de nervios se formaba en su estómago, cómo la mirada del muchacho intercalaba la actividad de responder a sus ojos con la de recorrer sus labios.  
-Suéltame... –Pero su voz fue imperceptible y ni él mismo se escuchó.  
Pasó todo su peso hacia el lado derecho para poder levantar la mano izquierda y limpiar la sangre de esa piel contrastantemente blanca. Satoshi desarmó en parte el abrazo para poder tomar esa mano con la suya propia. Cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado mientras se concentraba en esa caricia insegura, aplicando un poco de fuerza para detener cualquier intento de alejamiento. Daisuke lo observó, observó esa expresión que no había visto nunca en él, y, lentamente, muy despacio como si quisiera no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apretó los labios contra los suyos. Entonces sintió la presión de una mano en su cabeza y una lengua que le obligaba a abrir la boca a un beso que nunca había esperado vivir.  
Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, Daisuke pensó que habían sido horas, pero su ansiedad lo engañaba. Percibió el gusto de la sangre y se dejó llevar por el contexto. Advirtió que su camisa estaba siendo levantada, dándole un poco de frío que en seguida fue reemplazado por una piel cálida, sensaciones que iban y venían por su espalda. Esto lo asustó, o lo tomó por sorpresa al menos, pero todas las energías lo habían abandonado y no conseguía separase lo suficiente del otro cuerpo. Rompió el beso y lo oyó: el gemido más suave y placentero que hubiera oído nunca. Satoshi sonrió. Y fue en ese momento que comprendió que había sido él mismo quién lo había producido. Cerró la boca, avergonzado, pero al sentir una mano al final de su espalda, casi bajando su pantalón, repitió el mismo sonido.  
-Niwa...  
Y el nombre fue pronunciado como un ruego, una oración. Satoshi recorrió con los labios su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, su mentón y bajó a su cuello, lentamente, tranquilo, como si la situación hubiera sido planeada y organizada siglos atrás. Se compenetró hasta tal punto con lo que estaba haciendo, que Daisuke lo tomó de improviso al levantarse y ponerse de pie, con la camisa a medio poner y el cuerpo sudado.  
-¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Murmuró el pelirrojo, aturdido.  
Satoshi se incorporó, casi siéndole indiferente.  
-Nada. Podés irte cuando quieras. O seguir golpeándome, te dije que yo no iba a hacer nada. –Explicó mientras se sacudía la camiseta y recogía su camisa, que había quedado en el suelo.  
Daisuke dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún otro movimiento.  
-Dark se fue. Es mi culpa. Vení, seguí golpeándome. –Continuó, sentándose en la cama. –Y sino... la puerta está abierta.  
El joven de pie se volteó y contempló largamente la salida. Luego desvío la mirada hacia el suelo. Satoshi sólo esperaba, con el cabello revuelto y un poco de sangre aún en el rostro. Daisuke caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Lo pensé como un capítulo único, pero si dejan muchos reviews pidiendo que lo siga, pues, nunca se sabe lo que esos mensajes pueden producir en uno ^^... Y para los que no hayan entendido mi final abierto, bueno, dejé de escribir cuando la situación comenzó a tornarse muy chancha ^o^... En fin, ¡Espero sus comentarios!  
  
[Lila Negra, también conocida como Jéssica Eowyn] 24-02- 2004 


	2. Instantes que Vuelven Parte 1

Clasificación: Pronto se pondrá como para una R... pero aún deben esperar, muajajaja! 

**Parejas**: A estas alturas es más que obvio... pero veré si agrego alguna otra cosita por allí. Y, por supuesto, homofóbicos, abstenerse de continuar.

**Aclaración**: DNAngel y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, **NO** a mí, y por supuesto no estoy haciendo ningún dinero. Ya quisiera yo publicar mi propio manga!

**Notas de la Autora**: Así que les gustó... **Jéssica busca palabras para describir su desbordante emoción y falla terriblemente** ^____^ Y a pedido del público, aquí he vuelto!!! No sé hacia dónde irá a parar este fic, pero si voy a alargarlo, voy a traumar a los personajes hasta el hartazgo, muajajajaja XD!!!!! En fin, la cuestión es que este capítulo se me tornó algo largo (voy por la cuarta página y aún no parece que me acerque a algo semejante a un final), así que voy a separarlo en muchos capis cortitos... lo decidí así, además, para poder actualizar más a menudo. Ojalá les parezca bien. Y para los que querían algo lemon... tendrán que esperar, lo siento, vendrá, vendrá, pero no todavía.

**Aclaración**: La letra cursiva en un párrafo quiere decir que es un recuerdo, no obstante la letra cursiva encerrada en esto ... indica que es un pensamiento o algo que esá siendo leído en el momento. Esta vez dividiré el capítulo en secciones, en general diferenciadas por el punto de vista del que se habla, pero no necesariamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Instantes que vuelven 

**Parte 1**

            Abrió los ojos. El techo blanco parecía más frío que de costumbre. Y esa lámpara era _definitivamente _más parca que de costumbre. De hecho, esa lámpara nunca había estado en su casa. Aguzó la vista. De hecho, _no_ estaba en su casa. Sintió una respiración en su cuello. Se sobresaltó y entonces exhaló el aire con fuerza.

            Abrió los ojos. Tanteó a su alrededor: estaba en un sillón. En el sillón color melocotón que había estado siempre en el living. Se pasó la mano por la cara, soñoliento aún. Estaba en su hogar, allí donde dormía todas las noches, allí con su madre Emiko y con su abuelo y con su padre y con Wizz. Entonces, no era posible. Había sido un sueño.

            -Pero él... ¿Sólo un sueño...?

            Se incorporó. Sobre la mesita ratona descansaba una taza de té a medio vaciar y, debajo, una nota.

            _Daisuke: Seguro volverás con sed de casa de tu amigo. Acá te dejo preparado tu té favorito. No te vayas a dormir muy tarde. Más te vale que esta taza aparezca vacía por la mañana. Con amor, Emiko._

            Sonrió ante tanta ternura de parte de su madre. Pero luego, se paró en seco. Aquél mensaje significaba mucho más que un gesto maternal. Aquello implicaba que había salido, que había ido a **su** casa y que había vuelto más tarde de lo esperado. Oh, Dios.

            Soltó la nota y se echó para atrás, descansando contra el respaldo del sillón. No podía ser. Había pasado la noche en la habitación de Satoshi Hiwatari –Satoshi Hiwatari, de entre todas las personas, se dijo- y vuelto a su casa por la madrugada, con tanto cansancio encima que ni siquiera había llegado a acostarse en su propia cama. Se había sentado en el sillón para beber el té y se quedó dormido allí mismo. Sí, porque tenía tanto sueño... Abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido ante sus propios recuerdos.

            -Un sueño... Perdoname, Dark, sólo fue un sueño. –Se mintió, en voz baja.

            Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Allí se desplomó sobre las sábanas, apenas quitándose las zapatillas, repitiendo la palabra "sueño" hasta quedarse dormido.

*         *         *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Bip. Bip. El despertador. 

Bip. Bip. Bip. Dónde, ¿Dónde había quedado el maldito despertador?

Satoshi estiró la mano por sobre su cabeza, buscando en la mesa contigua a la cama. Bip. Bip. Dijo una maldición que apenas si soltó sus labios. Bip. Bip.

-Ya. Acá está. –Tomó el aparato con ambas manos y lo apagó. Se quedó observándolo, notando algo extraño, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de qué era. –Hoy es domingo. 

¿Por qué habría sonado a las siete de la mañana en un domingo? Hundió más la nuca en el almohadón. El pelirrojo le había hecho olvidarse de eso. Olvidó desprogramar el reloj por completo. Ahora que lo pensaba, se habría dormido a las cinco de la mañana. Ni si quiera percibió la existencia de tal objeto en su habitación: como si no tuviera mejores cosas en qué concentrarse. 

Suspiró. Lo que había pasado le valdría futuras situaciones incómodas. Pero ya se las arreglaría. No había nada que no pudiera hacer, si le daban el debido tiempo para planearlo. Como deshacerse de Krad. Como atrapar a Dark.

-Como atrapar a Daisuke... –Murmuró.

Parpadeó dos veces. ¿Daisuke...? ¿Desde cuándo, desde cuándo le llamaba por su nombre? Lo sabía, sabía desde cuando, pero prefirió recordarlo, visualizar momento a momento en su cabeza. Daisuke, sí, Daisuke había dicho su nombre cuatro veces esa noche, por primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta vez en sus vidas le había dicho "_Satoshi_", y no sólo eso sino que lo había dicho con placer, mitad gemido y mitad ruego y si pudiera haber otra mitad habría sido de devoción. Así que, se creía en justo derecho a llamarlo también a él por su nombre.

-Daisuke. –Afirmó.

Y pensar que habían pasado dos años desde que la persecución comenzó y nunca, jamás en todas las incontables ocasiones en que se habían visto y habían hablado y hasta almorzado juntos, se habían llamado por sus primeros nombres. Todo lo que parecía inalcanzable se había volcado sobre Satoshi como una cascada, y al placer repentino le siguió una dolorosa comprensión de la verdad.

_ -Yo... yo... ¡Hiwatari, te odio!_ _¡¿Cómo podés quedarte callado?! ¡Te odio, te odio! No voy a perdonártelo, ¿Entendés? ¿Entendés? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Te odio! ¡Era Dark, era **mi** Dark! ¡Dios, cómo te odio!_

Apretó los dientes. Hizo un esfuerzo y se incorporó. Estiró el brazo y tomó su camiseta del suelo. Tendría que lavarla: estaba llena de polvo y sangre, arrugada hasta extremos inimaginables y, ahora lo notaba, tenía manchas de saliva. Cielos, no recordaba exactamente a qué se debían esas últimas manchas, pero se sintió obligado a sonreír. La dejó sobre las sábanas y se puso de pie. Buscó las ropas que le faltaban y se dirigió al baño. Él también tendría que bañarse, bañarse y revisarse esas heridas, que eran más graves de lo que le habían parecido en el momento en que Daisuke las había besado, una a una, de una manera tan suave y, al mismo tiempo, impulsiva, que Satoshi podría jurar que el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Abrió el grifo derecho de la ducha y se metió dentro. El agua salía congelada pero, de haber sido de otro modo, no habría podido quitarse a su compañero de la cabeza.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notas de la Autora**: ¡Charán! Jeje, lo sé, lo sé, es un pésimo final... ¡Es que no es el final! No sé cuántas partes tendrá esto... quizás se extienda hasta el infinito! Juas! De todas maneras... Dejen reviews, que todo lo que me han dicho me ha estado animando a escribir más aprisa. Aunque no lo parezca, tengo más o menos planeado de qué va este capítulo, cómo quiero terminarlo y lo que pasará en el siguiente. Pero no está en el papel, así que habrá que esperar a la 'inspiración divina', como me ha dicho nat_chan07...


	3. Instantes que Vuelven Parte 2

Clasificación: Creo que debería ponerle R... ju ju... 

**Parejas**: Bien, esto ya lo saben, no? Si no lo saben, pues, ¿Qué hacen aquí O_o?

**Aclaración**: DNAngel y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, **NO** a mí. Aquí hay una prueba de esto: en el manga no hay sexo @__@ ...

**Notas de la Autora**: Pues, ya volví ^^!! Les dije que no me tardaría demasiado... Bueno, esta es una más de las taaaaaantas partes que tendrá este capi. No sé qué me ha agarrado de alargar de esta manera descomunal el tema. Si de tanto agregarle cosas llega a aburrir, díganme. Ah, y, recuerden que yo sólo leí hasta el cuarto tomo y no tengo idea de cómo es Krad, por lo que lo que digo al respecto de él es, mayormente, inventado. Bah, en realidad todos los personajes están un poco modificados...

**Aclaración**: La letra cursiva en un párrafo quiere decir que es un recuerdo, no obstante la letra cursiva encerrada en esto ... indica que es un pensamiento o algo que está siendo leído en el momento. El capítulo está dividido en partes, en general diferenciadas por el punto de vista del que se habla, pero no necesariamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Instantes que vuelven**

****

Parte 2 

[NdA: Esta parte empieza en cursiva, no sé porqué Fanfiction.net no me lo reconoce. O por ahí sí, no sé... No entiendo cómo funciona este maldito programa!!]

-No sé qué hago acá. Hiwatari, yo... Estoy muy enojado. No voy a perdonarte sin importar lo que hagas.

Estaba mirándose los pies mientras los balanceaba  suavemente, con vergüenza y, acaso, con miedo. Sintió una mano apoyarse sobre la suya.

_-Yo tampoco sé qué hacés acá. Pero estás y vos lo decidiste así. _

El repentino sonido de su voz fría le obligó a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules, unos ojos que, contra toda probabilidad, parecían hambrientos.

_-¡Hi... Hiwatari! –Exclamó, echándose un poco hacia atrás y, no obstante, no pudiendo escapar del beso._

_Se mantuvo rígido. Otra mano estaba ahora apoyada en su pecho y comenzaba a desabrocharle la desarreglada camisa. Trató de levantar los brazos y empujarle, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de espaldas, con el muchacho sobre él. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Satoshi se separó lo suficiente como para hablar._

_-¿Qué querés de mí, Niwa? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para que te sientas bien? Vos decidiste quedarte... ¿Ahora pretendés que te obligue a hacer algo que querés?_

_-¡No! ¡Yo no dije que quisiera esto!_

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-Es que... No sé. –Murmuró, acorralado bajo el otro cuerpo y con los hombros apretados entre sus codos. –No sé..._

Daisuke despertó sudando.

-Dai... ¡Vamos, vení al menos a almorzar!

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces ante la imagen de su madre. Cielos, estaba soñando... No, estaba **recordando**. Tragó saliva con fuerza. 

_Hiwatari..._

-¡Eh, Dai! ¿En qué estás pensando? Vení, dale, extrañamos tu compañía en la mesa. Ayer no estuviste en la cena. ¿Comiste bien en casa de tu amigo?

De pronto, Daisuke comprendió en el lío en que se había metido. No le había dicho a su madre a dónde había ido exactamente porque tampoco le había dicho qué iba a hacer, y todo esto era porque no le había dicho **qu** había pasado con Dark la mañana anterior, cuando se desmayó y Hiwatari lo dejó en su casa. Esta vez se atragantó. Observó dubitativo la expresión tierna de su madre.

_No... no puedo decírselo aún._

 Agradeció para sus adentros que Emiko ya hubiera dejado de mandar los mensajes por Dark, permitiéndole hacer eso a él mismo, cosa que ya no podría hacer más. No. Nunca. Jamás. Se le escapó una lágrima, pero la enjugó justo antes de que su madre se acercara peligrosamente a él.

-Dai... Tenés sangre en el labio, ¿Te lastimaste?

-No, es que... -¿Cómo podía explicarle que no estaba lastimado sino que había **besado** a alguien que sí lo estaba? –Bueno, quizás me mordí mientras dormía... no lo sé, no estaba así ayer.

-Como digas, pero estás realmente desarreglado... Parece que hubieras participado de una guerra anoche. ¿Peleaste con Saehara otra vez?

-Eh... ¡Sí! Eso debió ser, no había notado lo fuerte que es, ja ja... Eso debió ser, Saehara.

-Uhm. Bien, entonces, vamos a comer.

-Sí.

Se levantó perezosamente y bajó al comedor. Sí, en qué lío se había metido. Ojalá Dark estuviera allí para ayudarlo a comprender. Dark...

*         *         *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Satoshi observó su almuerzo: dos porciones de pizza recalentada. Krad solía quejarse de sus comidas, decía que tarde o temprano acabaría desfalleciendo si seguía alimentándose de aquella manera tan escueta, que nunca podría asesinar al pelirrojo si no tenía fuerzas. Después de todo, se preocupaba por él, aunque soliera ser de una manera un tanto enfermiza. Sí, se **preocupaba**. Y ahora, si estuviera, seguramente habría dicho que...

            No.

            ¿¡Qué demonios le importaba a él lo que hubiera dicho Krad en ese momento!?

            ...

            ¿Y qué hubiera dicho sobre lo que había pasado con Daisuke? ¿Qué hubiera dicho si hubiera sabido que...?

            _-No sé..._

_            Satoshi se incorporó y, al fin, quedó sentado sobre la cintura del muchacho. Por unos instantes, se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, observando su rostro sonrojado con cansancio. Luego estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla._

_            -Niwa. Si no sabés... Entonces te propongo algo. Continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo... y cuando estés seguro de que querés irte, lo hacés. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_            Daisuke lo miró a los ojos, avergonzado de sus propias dudas. Finalmente, asintió. Cuando el otro se inclinó hacia delante nuevamente, él alzó los brazos y rodeó con ellos su espalda. Ladeó la cabeza haciéndole un lugar en su cuello, el cual fue besado, lamido y mordido con extrema suavidad. _

_            Satoshi persistió en su labor de quitarle la camisa y cuando lo hubo hecho, detuvo todo lo demás. Se levantó apenas lo suficiente para contemplar el pecho desnudo del joven: su perfecta delicadeza, su ternura, su inocencia, su belleza. Daisuke también parecía fascinado con la escena, como si nunca se hubiera visto realmente, y poco a poco fue entrando en una especie de trance, perdiéndose en los deleitados ojos de Satoshi. _

            Krad hubiera dicho...

Krad hubiera dicho que era un perfecto momento para matarlo.

            No. Definitivamente, no extrañaba su presencia. Tomó una porción y comenzó a comerla, mientras miraba un programa interesante –en realidad no sabía de qué trataba exactamente, pero no importaba- en la televisión.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notas** **de** **la** **autora**: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Comenten, please! Bueno, por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a kat basted, a yukiru, a Vicky Kaede y a nat_chan07 por ser las primeras en dejar reviews y darme tanto ánimo. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que recibir un review pudiera ser tan placentero ^__^. Espero que este capi les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo. Pronto subiré la tercera parte.

**[**Lila Negra**]**


	4. Instantes que Vuelven Parte 3

Clasificación: Eh... pues... ya todos saben de qué va... uh ju ju... 

**Parejas**: ¡SatoxDai hasta la muerte _!

**Aclaración**: DNAngel y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, **NO** a mí. Ojalá ella haga dibujos de esto XD~~~~~~~~~~~...

**Notas de la Autora**: Eh! No les estoy dando mucho descanso, no? Así que volví -^_^-. De hecho, esta es la última parte del capítulo dos... A ver si mi final les sorprende aunque sea un poco...

**Aclaración**: La letra cursiva en un párrafo quiere decir que es un recuerdo, no obstante la letra cursiva encerrada en esto ... indica que es un pensamiento o algo que está siendo leído en el momento. El capítulo está dividido en partes, en general diferenciadas por el punto de vista del que se habla, pero no necesariamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Instantes que vuelven**

Parte 3 

            Se metió en la bañera y sumergió la cabeza por completo. Dark ya no estaba. Su madre aún no lo sabía. Y él... ¡Él había hecho lo que había hecho, él, Satoshi y él, no, Hiwatari, Hiwatari y él! No podía ser... Asomó su nariz fuera del agua para respirar. Tampoco estaba Krad... ¿¡Krad!? **Eso** debería ser un alivio. **Debería**. 

            Trató de pensar en otra cosa. Sí, enfocarse en el baño, en lavarse y... Sato-- Hiwatari estaría, seguramente, mucho más sucio que él, con toda esa sangre y... Bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, la quitó, sonrojándose ostensiblemente. ¡Enfocarse en el baño, en el _baño_, demonios! 

            Y en las manchas rojas en su piel...

            [NdA: Esta parte va en cursiva.] 

            Satoshi permaneció un momento con la vista perdida y Daisuke se mantuvo quieto, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Al fin, estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Él otro salió de su trance y en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa mientras volvía a bajar y a impregnar un beso lleno de sangre en su boca. El pelirrojo titubeó, pero terminó por pasar una mano por la sudada espalda, bajar hasta la cintura, desenganchar la camiseta del pantalón y acariciar la piel fría. Satoshi se sobresaltó y separó sus labios, contemplándolo con sorpresa. Daisuke se detuvo, pero cuando su compañero procedió a besar su pecho, no pudo evitar repetir el movimiento de sus manos. 

            -...Satoshi...

            Observó con confusión cómo el muchacho seguía descendiendo hasta su cinturón y comenzaba a desabrocharlo. Tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia la suya, repitiendo el nombre con suavidad, en un intento desesperado por detenerlo. Sin embargo, el beso no impidió que el cinturón quedara en el suelo...

            [NdA: Aquí ya sigue normal.]

            Volvió a sonrojarse. Todo esto no podía estar pasando por su mente ahora, no, no justo **ahora**, cuando la mitad de sí mismo había sido aniquilada, ¿Dónde estaban las lágrimas? ¿Dónde que no surgían, que no brotaban, que sus ojos permanecían tan secos ya, sólo un día después? 

            [NdA: Esta parte va en cursiva también.]

            ...El comandante ése nos está mirando otra vez, Dai... ¿Sabés por qué no te atrapa ahora, aún sabiendo que sos yo?

            ¿Por qué?

            ¡Adiviná!...

            [NdA: Hasta aquí.]

            ¡Dark! Se puso de pie de un golpe, salpicando hacia todas direcciones. Dark. Era la voz de Dark... Pero no era él... Sólo estaba recordando... Repitió el sonido mentalmente, una, dos, tres veces. Volvió a sumergirse lentamente, recordando, cuatro, cinco, seis veces. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua.

*         *         *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            ¿Y qué haría ahora? Antes tenía algo en qué concentrarse, algo que le quitaba todo el tiempo, algo que lo absorbía. ¿Qué haría ahora?

            Pues, tener una vida. ¿Una vida...? Sonrió con ironía. Qué tan poco acostumbrado estaba a esa palabra. Nunca había pensado realmente en eso. En la posibilidad de existir por el mero hecho de hacerlo, en disfrutar de esa existencia sin importar los objetivos que haya o no haya, que se cumplan o no se cumplan. Y ahora...

            Quizás, aún hubiera algo. Daisuke. Él, él estaba allí aún, él poblaba su mente de recuerdos, de aromas, de sabores...

            _Daisuke comenzaba a avanzar lentamente, a acompañarlo más que someterse. Su lengua se había apartado del beso y lamía las heridas de su boca, luego las de su nariz y, cuando Satoshi hubo cerrado los ojos, también sus párpados. Bajó lentamente y mordió su cuello, él se hizo a un lado para que pudiera estar encima suyo, y así permitió a Daisuke que acaricie su cuerpo entero, con la delgada tela de la camiseta de por medio, y lo abrazó, apretándolo contra sí con pasión. Después lo obligó a subir y, sosteniéndolo por el mentón, besó la unión entre el rostro y el cuello, dejando a sus manos jugar hasta más allá de donde el otro muchacho tenía previsto y hubo otro gemido prolongado._

_            -...Satoshi..._

_            Terminó de quitarle el pantalón y dejó a relucir un par de bóxer negros. Hizo presión hasta conseguir que sus miembros se sintieran, incluso a través de lo que quedaba de sus ropas, y ahí lo oyó otra vez:_

_            -¡Satoshi...!_

            _Inició el camino de la ropa interior_ _hacia el suelo junto al resto de las cosas._ _Sonrió y buscó sus labios, no obstante, encontró resistencia. Lo soltó y vio cómo Daisuke se incorporaba, alterado, sonrojado y sudando._

_            -No... ¡No puedo! _

_            El muchacho se bajó de la cama y se vistió lo mejor que pudo, a los apurones, y salió corriendo del cuarto. Satoshi contempló la puerta cerrada durante un buen rato._

Sí, decididamente, esto le valdría futuras situaciones **muy** incómodas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notas** **de** **la** **autora**: Jeje, apuesto que los decepcioné mucho a todos ^o^... Pero no temáis, este es sólo el final de un capítulo, prometo que muchos más vendrán luego! Comenten! 

**[**Lila Negra, también conocida como Jéssica Eowyn**]**


	5. Sonrisas que hacen daño

Clasificación: Este capi es más tranquilo (lo siento U_U). 

**Parejas**: Muchas muchas, muajajaja...

**Aclaración**: DNAngel pertenece a Yukiru-sama... Todo lo demás es MÍO, MÍO, MÍO!!!!! ¬¬

**Aclaración**: La letra cursiva en un párrafo quiere decir que es un recuerdo, no obstante la letra cursiva encerrada en esto ... indica que es un pensamiento o algo que está siendo leído en el momento. El capítulo está dividido en partes, en general diferenciadas por el punto de vista del que se habla, pero no necesariamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sonrisas que hacen daño 

            Daisuke iba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con Riku Harada, justo frente a la puerta del colegio. Ambos se disculparon y, como siempre, ella se adjudicó la responsabilidad, sonrojada. Él, por un momento, se imaginó a sí mismo echándose al suelo y rogando por su perdón. Pero se lo pensó mejor y sólo sonrió.

            -Daisuke... no te ves muy bien, ¿Pasa algo malo?

            -Eh, ¡No! No, nada malo... –Exageró la sonrisa todo lo que pudo y trató de volver a dirigirse hacia el colegio.

            Ella se mantenía a su lado y algo en sus ojos le dijo al pelirrojo que esperaba que la tomara de las manos. Lo invadieron los nervios y no supo qué hacer, con las manos crispadas a mitad de camino. Aunque no habían dicho nada formalmente, habían estado comportándose como si fueran novios durante muchísimo tiempo ya y tomarse de las manos sería de lo más apropiado. No obstante, recordando el episodio en casa de Satoshi Hiwatari, a Daisuke le pareció que un gesto así no haría más que profundizar su traición, como si al hacerlo estuviera mintiéndole groseramente. Tendría que explicarle, tarde o temprano tendría que explicarle, ella era siempre tan buena, tan dulce, tan comprensiva... No podía no pedirle perdón. Tarde o temprano. Tarde o temprano... o Tarde.

            Iban cruzando el pasillo que comunicaba con su aula cuando Riku rompió el opresivo silencio.

            -Si lo que te hace poner esa cara de tristeza soy yo, podés decírmelo. Yo... no quiero molestarte.

            Él abrió muy grande los ojos. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que le debía de haber costado a ella decir algo como aquello, sabía lo tímida que era. Pero... ¿Por qué pensaba eso? ¿Había hecho algo que lo demostrase? ¡No quería hacerla sentir mal, él era el único que debía sentirse mal allí! Respiró hondo y la enfrentó. De todas maneras, la mitad de las fuerzas lo abandonaron en cuanto miró bien ese rostro apenado.

            -No, Riku... Yo... Es que, hay tanto que explicar... Pero no, por favor, nunca pensés que me molestás, nada de eso. Es que tuve... un domingo algo agitado, no fue el mejor día que habría podido tener, la verdad. Pero no es por vos... Riku...

            Detuvo su paso para abrazarla. Ella hizo lo mismo y luego entraron en el salón. Daisuke se paró en seco cuando vio quién los había estado observando: Satoshi Hiwatari, con la misma expresión inexpresiva de siempre, con el mismo pálido color en su piel suave, con los mismos labios semiabiertos... y entonces notó los moretones y cicatrices en todo su rostro y el mundo se le desplomó encima. Podrían haberlo cortado en pedazos y podría haber sido pisoteado por una manada de elefantes en ese preciso instante que hubiera sido mucho menos doloroso que ver a Satoshi... no, a Hiwatari y a Riku en una sola habitación, los dos tan bellos y tan nobles y tan... como llamándolo, como adueñándose de él, de su cuerpo y de su mente y de su alma y de todo. La chica se volteó cuando notó que lo había perdido en el camino a su banco y le dio la sensación de que sus compañeros intercambiaban miradas, unas miradas que querían decir algo.

            -Buenos días. –Murmuró Hiwatari con una imperceptible sonrisa.

            -Buenos días. –Respondió ella, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que el saludo era sólo para Daisuke. _Debe ser mi imaginación..._ Pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar la extraña molestia que la invadía.

            -Bue-- Buenos días. –Tartamudeó el pelirrojo, para luego desviar la vista del gesto que él reconocía como socarrón y sentarse junto a Riku, tan lejos de Hiwatari como le fue posible.

*         *         *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Cuando tocó el timbre indicando el comienzo del recreo, la mayoría de los alumnos se puso de pie precipitadamente, emocionados, felices de salir del aula al fin. No obstante, para Daisuke era todo lo contrario. Allí sentado, con Riku interponiéndose entre él y Hiwatari, era más fácil hacer caso omiso de la presencia del muchacho. Pero en el recreo no tendría excusas para no ir a hablarle, después de todo, había cosas que aclarar. Fue levantándose de a poco, como si eso lo borrara del universo de algún modo. Se le erizó el cabello de la nuca cuando escuchó esa voz  fría tan cercana.

            -Voy a estar en la terraza, como siempre. Por si me necesitás.

            No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al verlo alejarse. De todas formas, volvió a palidecer en cuanto percibió la mirada de Riku.

            -¿Ese _algo_ que te mantuvo tan ocupado ayer está relacionado con Hiwatari, de casualidad?

            El mundo se le desplomó encima por segunda vez en el día y ya se venía venir que situaciones como ésa se repetirían infinitamente. Intentó pensar en una explicación razonable, pero no la encontró.

            -Bueno... sí, supongo que sí.

            Para su sorpresa, Riku adquirió una expresión comprensiva y le puso una mano en el hombro.

            -Sé que no es lindo discutir con los buenos amigos... Entiendo porqué estás tan triste. Andá a hablar con él y arreglá las cosas. Seguro que lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes tiene solución. 

            Le sonrió y en Diasuke la momentánea euforia se hizo a un lado rápidamente para hacerle sentirse capaz de golpearse a sí mismo hasta desfallecer. No terminaba de entrar en su cabeza que ella pudiera ser tan dulce con él, cómo podía verlo de aquella manera tan tierna mientras él se sentía pudrir por dentro. De pronto, comprendió cómo se debía de haber sentido Hiwatari cada vez que él le agradecía algún pequeño detalle tras una batalla a muerte. El afecto lo hacía todavía más miserable... De todas maneras, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien sin lastimarla. Sonrió débilmente.

            -Muchas gracias. Voy a hablarle ahora mismo. –La tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos. –De veras, muchísimas gracias por ser tan buena conmigo. 

            _Pero quizás no me lo merezca._ Y luego salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notas de la Autora**: Este capi fue mucho más suave... pero tenía que tener también cierto hilo argumental, no? (noooooo! Pero bueh... jaja). Tengo una idea para terminar el fic pronto y otra para alargarlo, qué preferirían? Ayudenme a decidir, please. Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado... lo continuaré pronto (ojalá ¬¬).

**[**Lila Negra**]**     


	6. Sobre lo interesante que puede volverse ...

**Clasificación**: Dos hombres solos, en una terraza... XD! 

**Parejas**: A esta altura de las cosas, ya no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer.

**Aclaración**: DNAngel pertenece a Yukiru-sama... Todo lo demás es MÍO, MÍO, MÍO!!!!! ¬¬

**Aclaración**: La letra cursiva en un párrafo quiere decir que es un recuerdo, no obstante la letra cursiva encerrada en esto ... indica que es un pensamiento o algo que está siendo leído en el momento. El capítulo está dividido en partes, en general diferenciadas por el punto de vista del que se habla, pero no necesariamente.

**Notas de la Autora**: Disculpen por la tardanza!! Pero muchas gracias por su apoyo, si sigo este fic es por todas ustedes que siguen leyéndolo y dejando reviews. Así que, recuerden, más reviews=más escenas de sexo... eh!! No!! No quise decir eso!!! Digo, cuantos más reviews manden, más énfasis pondré en continuar la historia. Eso. Ea.

**Sobre lo interesante que puede volverse una baldosa**

Satoshi estaba sentado contra la pared en que estaba la puerta. Con su almuerzo, o aquello a lo que él le llamaba almuerzo, sin abrir sobre sus piernas, perdía su mirada en algún punto de la vacía terraza. Jamás entendería por qué nadie subía allí nunca y jamás terminaría de agradecerles a todos su ausencia. Había una sola persona que hacía falta... Y entonces oyó los pasos apresurados en la escalera y se volteó con suavidad para estar frente a frente con Daisuke.

-Sentate. –Dijo, haciéndole un lugar junto a él.

El muchacho obedeció y mantuvo el silencio un momento, recuperando la respiración y observando el suelo. Levantó el rostro para explicar lo que, a fin de cuentas, lo había llevado allí, cuando se encontró con un par de labios sobre los suyos que no estaba esperando. Fue algo tan precipitado que le hizo caer de espaldas, pero con suavidad, puesto que Satoshi había pasado un brazo por detrás de él, sosteniéndole. Daisuke no quiso cerrar los ojos y, haciendo acopio de valor, lo empujó levemente hacía arriba, tomó aire y dijo:

-No.

Su amigo soltó una especie de bufido, como cansado, como si hubiera ocurrido algo desagradable que, de todas formas, ya estaba en los planes. Desvió la mirada y luego volvió a fundir sus pupilas con las del otro. Se tiró hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el suelo.

-Nunca voy a entenderte, Daisuke. –Murmuró, desviando los ojos nuevamente. –No te entendía cuando me tratabas bien, a pesar de todo, y ahora no te entiendo cuando me rechazás. ¿Todavía me odiás? ¿Me odiás por salvarnos, a los dos, por recuperar la individualidad que nos pertenece?

-No, no es eso. –El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. –Quiero decir, sí me molesta lo que hiciste. Sí extraño a Dark: vos no sabés cómo era. Tal vez Krad fuera una tortura para vos, pero Dark era mi amigo, de hecho era algo mucho más profundo que eso. Pero no es eso. Lo que pasa...

-Ah, ya. Es por Harada.

-Yo...

-Sí, vos todavía amás a la mayor de las Harada.

-Sí, yo... La amo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Después Satoshi, que se había acomodado y estaba sentado contra la pared, se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse. Un esbozo de sonrisa cínica le cruzó el rostro cuando vio esas mejillas sonrojadas.

-Daisuke, decime... ¿Ella te hace sentir así?

El chico tragó con fuerza, algo que solía hacer a menudo en estas situaciones. Podía sentir la respiración de Satoshi agitándose, poco a poco, y, ahora lo notaba, un mano que jugaba en su cintura. No podía ser. Ese Satoshi era tan distinto del que él había conocido... Como si al irse Krad hubiera dejado restos de su personalidad en él. Y lo hacía pensar. Pensar: ¿Riku lo hacía sentir así? ¿Tenía que hacer ese imponente esfuerzo para evitar besarla a cada momento? Pero aunque así fuera... ¿Por qué experimentaba todas estas sensaciones cuando veía a Satoshi, por qué lo percibía como una eterna tentación? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería hacer, a quién?

Un beso en la frente. Los ojos aún abiertos de Daisuke quedaron como paralizados. Un beso en la mejilla. Y luego...

Para cuando escucharon los pasos, ya era demasiado tarde. La menor de las Harada, Risa, estaba en la puerta de la terraza, contemplándolos llena de consternación.

-¡Niwa!

-Yo...

-¡Y... Y Hiwatari! ¡Dios mío!

Daisuke trató de zafarse de los blancos brazos e incorporarse. Satoshi permanecía tranquilo, inmutable, y se puso de pie lentamente, sacudiéndose la ropa y olvidando su almuerzo en el suelo. Entonces dijo:

-Buenos días, Harada.

Los otros dos lo miraron, desencajados.

-Pero, pero... ¡Vos, Niwa! ¡Estás saliendo con mi hermana! ¡Y él... él! ¡Él es un varón!

-Qué curioso que lo hayas notado. –Dijo Satoshi, en el mismo tono frío. –Ahora, si me disculpan...

-No, no, no, no. –Exclamó Risa, autoritaria, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta con los brazos en jarras. –No se va nadie hasta que no me den una explicación. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Eh-- ¡Hablábamos! –Tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

Risa lo miró como descalificándolo y volvió a su conversación con Satoshi.

-Yo estaba besándolo y él estaba resistiéndose. Está tratando de descubrir qué siente por Harada, la mayor, y qué siente por mí. En este momento, tu interrupción le valdrá muchas complicaciones. Lo aconsejable es que no digas nada.

-¿Que no diga nada? ¡Está traicionando a Riku! ¡Y encima con vos!

-Vos le coqueteás a Daisuke desde siempre, y cuando comenzó a salir con Harada, la mayor, no te detuviste. Por lo tanto, no me parece apropiada tu acusación.

Risa se puso de todos los colores, tensa. Observó a Daisuke, que aún permanecía en un estado completo de inutilidad. El muchacho no hacía más que desviar la mirada de uno a otro sitio.

-¡Eso es una tontería!

-No lo es. Y si decís algo de esto a Harada, la mayor, me aseguraré de que se entere también de las cosas que vos hacés constantemente para sabotear su relación. Este método de arreglar las cosas no es adecuado, no me gusta la extorsión. Pero no dejás muchas opciones.

-¡Sos... sos...!

-Sí, soy un varón, como dijiste antes.

-No iba a decir eso.

-Da igual. Tengo que irme, acaba de tocar el timbre.

Y haciéndola a un lado, bajó las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos. Daisuke y Risa se quedaron en silencio un momento, contemplando la nada. Luego ella se volteó, gritándole:

-¡Sos un descarado! –Y salió corriendo.

El muchacho no se movió. Al fin, cayó al suelo sentado, con un estrépito. Sus ojos se abandonaron a la cuenta progresiva de las baldosas.

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno, para serles sincera... no sé qué viene después de este capi. La idea original estaba planeada justo hasta aquí. Pero, que no cunda el pánico, si hay algo para lo que uso la creatividad, es para hacer fics, jo !

Ahora, a responder reviews:

HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN: Aún no entiendo lo que quisiste decir.

nat-chan07: Lo de la expresión inexpresiva fue a propósito, porque se contradice a sí misma y eso era lo que quería decir, una auto negación, por así decirlo. Pero tenés razón que, al final, suena mal.

yukiru: Sí, soy argentina . Y vos?

La muchacha de doble personalidad (no me sale el nombre, disculpame): parece que te gustó tanto que te traumó OO. Eh... Mi mail? Eh... soy media reticente a esto... mejor dame el tuyo y yo luego te escribo.

Sandri: Muchas gracias por dejar reviews en todos lados . Sobre Destino, pues, lo más bonito es que uno puede pensar las cosas como le venga en gana. Pero yo lo pensé como si Satoshi fuera el que creía en el destino y Daisuke el que luchaba por la amistad.

Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora! Dejen Reviews!!

**[**Lila Negra**]**


	7. Sin Nombres

**Clasificación**: Pues... nada... si han llegado hasta aquí... 

**Parejas**: La que se les ocurra...

**Aclaración**: DNAngel pertenece a Yukiru-sama... Todo lo demás es MÍO, MÍO, MÍO!!!!! ¬¬

**Aclaración**: La letra cursiva en un párrafo quiere decir que es un recuerdo, no obstante la letra cursiva encerrada en esto ... indica que es un pensamiento o algo que está siendo leído en el momento. El capítulo está dividido en partes, en general diferenciadas por el punto de vista del que se habla, pero no necesariamente.

**Notas de la Autora**: Esta vez lo hice bien rapidito... pero fue así: se me ocurrió el primer párrafo y fui a escribirlo para no olvidarme, pero después seguí escribiendo sin tener idea de lo que iba a pasar. Me di cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Lo que sí ideé a propósito fue lo de no poner nombres: sólo está el de Dark, que es inherente a todas las cosas. Bueno, este capítulo es cualquier cosa, pero la verdad, literariamente, me gusta mucho. Espero poder transmitir ese placer.

-----------------------------

**Sin Nombres**

_No quiero ser yo, no puede ser que éste sea yo, no, quiero dejar de existir, ¡YA!_

Cuando entró en el aula, la profesora lo reprendió. Lo notó por el tono de su voz pero, la verdad, no estaba escuchándola. Más bien se fijaba en un rostro, no, en tres rostros: una ira llena de vergüenza cubriendo un rostro de jovencita, una sensación de nada que no obstante le resultaba sensual en un rostro varonil y una pena transfigurada en ternura en el rostro infantil que amaba tanto. Y luego, percibió el suyo propio, los cabellos rojizos sobre los ojos perdidos y algo hinchados, las mandíbulas tensas, la piel cálida. Al sentarse, simplemente desapareció del mundo. Transcurrieron así algunas horas.

Saliendo del colegio, aún estaba cabizbajo y en silencio. La muchacha que sentía pena corrió tras él, lo detuvo y le preguntó lo único que realmente no quería que le preguntaran.

-¿Qué te pasa?

_No soy yo, no soy yo, no soy yo... olvidate de mí, olvidate de mi nombre, no me llames, no me preguntes..._

-Na--nada.

-Pero... Yo sé que estás mal. No te olvides que siempre voy a estar para vos cuando me necesites.

_No, no sabés nada de mí, no seas buena conmigo, ¡No existo! ¡Quiero hundirme en el suelo!_

-Estoy bien. Pero... necesito estar solo.

La expresión de ella fue de tristeza, de decepción, de herida profunda en el pecho, sangrando más allá de lo posible.

-Yo... Está bien. De todas maneras... si cambiás de opinión, ya sabés.

-Sí, gracias.

_Desaparecé. Olvidate. ¡Desaparezcan todos! No soy yo, no soy yo, no soy yo..._

Después que ella se perdió de vista, comenzó a correr. No sabía hacia donde, sólo corría. Corría y corría, como si su nombre y su vida pudieran quedar atrás, como si todo lo que acababa de hacer, todos los sentimientos, todos a los que había perdido... **todo**, simplemente desapareciera.

Las primeras gotas, contra todo pronóstico, no fueron lágrimas. La lluvia humedeció su ropa y tuvo que detener su huida varias veces para revisar que no le faltara ningún trozo de su cuerpo tras estornudar. Detener su huida. Huía. ¿Huía de qué?

_No soy yo, no soy yo... Dark... Dark, te necesito... no soy yo..._

Huía de sí mismo. Sí. Por eso no buscaba su hogar: había empezado a correr justo en dirección contraria. Aquel fin de semana había destruido lo poco que tenía de vida, y ahora deambulaba solo, sin ningún sentimiento que pudiera definirse más allá del dolor.

_No soy yo, no soy yo... ¡Quiero borrar mi maldito nombre del universo!_

-No soy yo...

-Todo lo contrario. Sos vos por primera vez. Y todas las primeras veces duelen y nos llenan de confusión.

Levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que hacía un rato que no corría. Estaba de pie frente a una puerta. Una puerta abierta. Y allí, también estaba _él_. Había corrido hasta _su_ casa.

-Vení, entrá. Voy a darte algo de ropa seca, antes que tu resfriado se convierta en pulmonía. Entrá.

Lo tomó del hombro y lo obligó a entrar. Lo hizo sentarse en la cama.

-Esperá. Ahora vengo.

Esperó. Se miró las manos mojadas y se sintió patético.

-No soy yo... –Repitió, con una convicción inusitada.

Sintió nuevamente la caricia en su hombro. No se movió.

-Qué equivocado que estás. Sos vos, siempre sos vos... Lo que cambia es todo lo demás. Lo que cambió es el mundo. Y en un mundo nuevo las decisiones que tomemos pueden ser distintas de lo que esperáramos. Pero no por eso menos verdaderas o hermosas.

Se sentó a su lado, dejando las ropas a un costado. Tomó sus dos brazos como queriendo calentarlos y luego fue acercándose al rostro vacío hasta darle un beso en la mejilla. Ante eso, el pelirrojo reaccionó.

-Desde que pasó, estás distinto. Antes, nunca hubieras hecho eso.

-Todo es distinto.

_...borrar mi nombre del universo..._

Ahora fueron los dos los que se inclinaron al mismo tiempo, permitiendo a sus labios rozarse con suavidad, cerrando los ojos. Unas manos indefinidas desabotonaron una camisa húmeda. Otras cayeron gradualmente sobre un cuerpo ajeno, volviéndolo suyo de pronto.

_No soy yo, olvídense, olvídense de que existo..._

Unas manos demasiado rápidas bajaron hasta el interior de un pantalón. Unas manos sin nombre intentaron en vano empujar el miedo. El peso de uno cayó sobre el otro. Ambos se sintieron en una situación familiar.

-Pero ella... para ella todo sigue igual...

-Entonces, hacéle saber que no. Que todo es distinto.

-Yo... extraño a Dark.

-Ya lo sé. –Y otro beso.

Las pieles desnudas se acariciaron con fervor y por un momento, por un simple momento, dejaron de ser hombres, dejaron de ser alguien, de tener nombre, y tan sólo fueron cuerpos fundidos en uno.

_...todas las primeras veces duelen y nos llenan de confusión..._

---------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**: No creo que éste sea el final... pero como dije, no me esperaba que las cosas resultaran de este modo. La escritura me llevó sola. Veré qué hago. Ustedes déjenme sus comentarios.

Ahora, a responder reviews:

nat-chan07: Jo! Ya quiero leer tu capi!! Como ves, ya actualicé... No sé bien qué hacer con Riku, pero sí, tarde o temprano tiene que enterarse. Pobrecita, ella es tan buena... esperabas que pasara algo gracioso en algo que escribí YO???? Bueh, ve acostumbrándote muchacha... muchas gracias por tu review tan largo .

Aroa Nehring: Hola! Qué alegría que te guste mi fic . Me encanta que me dejen reviews . En fin, ya subí un capi nuevo para el regocijo de todos ustedes...

O.o. Mivi o.O. : Sabés, lo de Risa lo tenía pensado, pero me olvidé ¬¬... oh, encontraste mucho rollo... jo, no creo que pasen tantas cosas, no sé qué ocurrirá, pero no creo que Dai le cuente gran cosa a Risa... De hecho quizá empiecen a llevarse mal... no! Ya sé! Oh, tuve una idea! Pero no se los diré, jo jo jo o... Muchas gracias por tu incentivo, me ha servido de mucho! Y lo de Dark, lo tendré en cuenta! Prometo que te escribiré.

Sandri: Jo! Te dejé pensando en el tema! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora! Dejen Reviews!!

**[**Lila Negra**]**


	8. Sueños

**Clasificación**: Los que están entre 13 y 17 años todavía pueden... creo que no se me fue mucho la mano aún. 

**Parejas**: Eh... Aquí se hace explícita una nueva pareja, me parece...

**Aclaración**: DNAngel pertenece a Yukiru-sama... Ojalá las escenas fuertes también!!

**Aclaración**: La letra cursiva en un párrafo quiere decir que es un recuerdo, no obstante la letra cursiva encerrada en esto ... indica que es un pensamiento o algo que está siendo leído en el momento. El capítulo está dividido en partes, en general diferenciadas por el punto de vista del que se habla, pero no necesariamente.

**Notas de la Autora**: El comienzo de este capi se me ocurrió bien de noche, cuando aún tenía un poco de fiebre. Luego lo continué lo mejor que pude y lo uní a mi nueva línea argumental. Porque ahora sí, puedo decirles, diseñé una línea argumental. Lo que todavía no planeé es cómo acabará todo y a cuántos mataré... eh, no es broma o! Eh... jo... ah... Bien, lo que decía... que todo esto de "el mundo es distinto" y "yo soy distinto" me recordó a una bonita propaganda de Fox Kids que dice "a veces tu vida puede cambiar... a veces el que cambia eres tú... y cuando las dos cosas cambian quiere decir que estás en DIGIMON 4!!!!!"... uh... bueh, no se fijen en el final... jo.... en fin, a disfrutar!

-------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6**

**Sueños**

Se despertó y recordó vagamente haber tenido fiebre. Luego, recordó todo lo demás: el beso, la piel, el sudor, el indescriptible dolor trocándose en placer cuando menos lo esperaba. Finalmente, recordó a Dark. Y entonces se incorporó, sobresaltado, y se sorprendió a sí mismo gritando.

-Satoshi... ¡Satoshi!

Su amigo apareció apoyándose en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, bebiendo un café con delicadeza, vestido solamente con ese largo suéter que solía usar tanto.

-Al fin despertaste. ¿Soñabas con Dark?

_¡Dark!_

-Por qué... ¿Por qué preguntás eso?

-Porque dijiste su nombre cinco veces, me agarrabas la mano con fuerza y decías: _Dark_.

Daisuke se ruborizó.

-Lo siento.

El otro sólo miró con la frialdad propia de él. Después, dejó la taza de porcelana blanca en la mesa, se sentó junto al pelirrojo y le pasó la mano por la frente con expresión dubitativa.

-Al parecer, todavía tenés un poco de fiebre.

-Yo...

-Yo también sueño con Krad a veces. –Murmuró Satoshi de pronto, acomodándose y perdiendo los ojos en el vacío de la habitación. –Pero está fuera de mí. Se acerca y me susurra que va a devorarme. Que va a devorarme y que entonces voy a ser yo el que esté dentro de él, encerrado en su cuerpo. Y en ocasiones, persigo a Dark, como antes, y cuando lo atrapo, se transforma en vos y comenzás a pegarme hasta que me desmayo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Daisuke se inclinó hacia delante, intentando reconfortar al muchacho, pero estaba muy lejos y su movimiento sólo fue un amague inconcluso.

-Yo... no me acuerdo de qué soñaba.

_Mentira_.

Satoshi debió de haber leído su pensamiento, porque lo observó con desconfianza. Luego se puso de pie.

-Daisuke. Necesito que me digas algo. ¿Te acordás de lo que pasó antes que te durmieras?

-Eh... sí...

-Y... –Hubo algo que el pelirrojo quiso interpretar como ansiedad. -¿Te arrepentís?

El chico se revolvió en la cama, incómodo. No sabía qué decir.

-Está bien, pensalo. Pero cuando lo sepas, quiero que me lo digas.

-Sí... –Asintió Daisuke, cabizbajo. Entonces, como si algo volviera a su memoria, se inquietó y exclamó: -¡Mamá! ¡No le dije a mamá que iba a venir acá!

Satoshi mostró un esbozo de sonrisa.

-Descuidá, la llamé hace unas horas. Le expliqué que estabas enfermo y que estaba cuidando de vos. Que cuando te despertaras, hablarías con ella. No le gustó la idea de que te quedaras en mi casa, tu madre desconfía mucho de mí. De todas maneras, veo que no le contaste lo que sucedió el sábado por la mañana, o, de lo contrario, en vez de contestar con reticencia, me habría insultado.

Y entonces: silencio. Había una atmósfera de incomodidad entre ellos. Las cosas se les habían escapado de las manos y los dos lo sabían, los planes se habían ido al demonio. Incluso Satoshi tenía la horrible sensación de haber perdido el control de sí mismo.

-¿Todavía me odiás?

Daisuke levantó la vista, pero no dijo nada. El otro volvió a sentarse, esta vez junto a él. Se acercó e intentó besarlo, pero el pelirrojo se resistió. Ambos habían cambiado terriblemente, no era solamente el mundo el que estaba distinto, todo había sido modificado enormemente. Sus personalidades parecían haberse derretido como un cuadro surrealista, volviéndose por completo irreconocibles. Lo que estaban viviendo era un sueño y, ellos estaban seguros, tendrían que despertar.

-Satoshi... yo... esto es muy extraño. Es como si... como si no supiera cómo llegamos hasta acá. Cómo llegué **yo** hasta acá. No puedo... no puedo arrepentirme de nada, porque casi siento que no... que** no pasó **nada.

_-Daisuke... Daisuke..._

_ Sintió las cálidas manos sobre sus mejillas, acercando su rostro al de él, percibió la conocida voz entrando en sus oídos como una sinfonía..._

Daisuke se mordió el labio. Satoshi desvió la vista. Tal movimiento era totalmente ajeno a él y, no obstante, no pudo evitar realizarlo. Luego, como si se recuperara de una pesadilla, habló con claridad y firmeza.

-Sí pasó. Y si no estás seguro, todavía podés hacer que sí pase.

Un par de sonrisas débiles flotaron en el aire con inconstancia. Tuvo que retomar la palabra.

-Pero primero, tendrías que llamar a tu madre. Explicarle que estás bien. Si querés, podés irte a tu casa. La puerta siempre está abierta, como la primera vez.

Y entonces ocurrió, nuevamente, algo inesperado. Daisuke se precipitó hacia delante, lo tomó de las muñecas con fuerza y le preguntó:

-Satoshi, ¿Qué sentís por mí?

Instantáneamente, se arrepintió de haber mencionado la idea siquiera. Otras frases pronunciadas en la noche retornaron a su memoria.

_-Dark..._

_ -Daisuke..._

_ Las caricias debajo de la camisa y los mismos nombres dichos una y otra vez, como poemas interminables._

Satoshi abrió muy grandes los ojos y esperó, como si la respuesta pudiera llegar desde algún lado. Daisuke lo soltó y se tiró para atrás, quedando recostado, como al principio.

-Disculpá, no debería haberte preguntado eso. –Musitó, con la respiración entrecortada.

_-Daisuke... Oh, Daisuke..._

-Yo...

_ -¡Dark!_

-Está bien, Satoshi. Creo que lo mejor es que llame a mi mamá y me vaya. Tenemos que pensar. Esto es un lío.

Los roles momentáneamente invertidos se deterioraban a medida que la situación avanzaba. Daisuke se puso de pie y, descubriéndose desnudo, se sonrojó. Hizo un gesto de vergüenza y Satoshi tuvo que voltearse, para no ver. Luego él se vistió y buscó el teléfono celular.

-Voy a hablar a la cocina.

-Sí.

Satoshi se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, ni del todo sentado ni del todo de pie, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero le fue imposible. Cuando Daisuke entró en la habitación, le pareció que el tiempo no había pasado.

-Creo... creo que me voy. –Dijo Daisuke, enroscándose una bufanda al cuello.

-Como quieras.

Satoshi se paró y caminó hasta él, para saludarlo. Estuvieron mirándose un momento. Luego, tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con delicadeza. Daisuke no respondió, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a hacerlo por él: lo abrazó, como aferrándose a una última verdad, y el beso pasó a ser apasionado, lleno de fuerza y, por sobre todo, de desesperación, una desesperación total. Llevó las manos por debajo del suéter y percibió la delgadísima línea de su espalda. Sintió placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados y, al cabo de un rato, cayó en la cuenta de que en su mente aparecían imágenes confusas de alguien más.

Imágenes confusas de Dark.

_Se observaron con detenimiento, porque nunca habían podido verse así, desde fuera. Y después, su cabellera oscura descansaba sobre su agitado pecho._

Daisuke soltó al muchacho tan sorpresivamente que éste casi cae de espaldas.

-¡Ya tengo que irme!

Y se fue veloz, mirando hacia atrás sólo de reojo. Abrió la puerta con energía (Satoshi siempre la dejaba sin llave últimamente) y se marchó. Caminó un buen trecho hasta que notó que, bajo la segunda nevada de aquel invierno, una muchacha estaba detenida en la vereda de en frente, contemplándolo. Una muchacha llamada Risa Harada.

Ella corrió hacia él gritando "¡Niwa!" y no hubo nada que hacer.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**: ¡Les dejé una escena por la mitad! ¡Jo! Trataré de volver a actualizar lo más pronto posible... Creo que el final me quedó un poco forzado, ¿A ustedes qué les parece? Y... ¿Qué piensan de lo de Dark? ¿Ya es demasiado morbo? Es que tengo la idea desde la primera vez, cuando escribí sobre un Daisuke que lloraba por **su** Dark. De hecho, tengo ideas que conectan a mi querido Dai-chan con medio planeta -. Bueh, espero sus comentarios!

Ahora, a responder reviews:

nat-chan07: Es cierto, una historia que se escapa de las manos es más emocionante. Pero es un problema cuando no es autoconclusiva y menos si la estás publicando: uno se ve en la obligación de mantener cierta coherencia, ese es el tema. Sobre Riku... lo mismo que a Sandri, cielos, dejen de desearle el mal a la pobre. Yo a Riku la quiero mucho. Pero, bah, eso qué importa... Y el yaoi... llegará, tarde o temprano, porque es algo inevitable.

O.o. Mivi o.O. : Pos, ya sabés... todas las ideas son bienvenidas. En realidad, lo que más me inspiró fue tu comentario sobre Risa, ya verán, ya verán, muajajajaja!!!!!! ¬¬

Sandri: Wheeeeee!!! Más fans del yaoi!!! No se lo había confesado a nadie, pero mi verdadera misión divina en la tierra es difundir el yaoi en las mentes fecundas O! Jo, no, es broma, pero me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, es verdad que el último capi me quedó corto, pero este compensa. De todas formas, no puedo asegurar escribir así de rápido siempre. También tengo una vida, por suerte. Oh, y, ¡Cómo quieren torturar todos a Riku! Ya se verá, ya se verá... En la historia, también hay torturadores.

Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora! Dejen Reviews!!

**[**Lila Negra**]**


	9. Sólo ocurre en los bancos blancos de las...

**Parejas**: ¡Sorpresa!

**Aclaración**: DN fue divinamente creado por Yukiru-sama. Me pregunto qué diría ella si leyera esto. Probablemente, diría que no entiende un comino de español o.

**Aclaración**: Ya no son necesarias, me parece.

**Notas de la Autora**: Me tardé, pero llegué. Prefiero hacer mis comentarios al final del capítulo, para no estropear nada (bah, como si no fuera predecible). Es bastante larguito, me parece. Así que, disfruten!

-------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7**

**Sólo ocurre en los bancos blancos de las plazas**

            Estaban sentados en uno de esos blancos bancos de las plazas que siempre están ahí para ocasiones como esa. Daisuke vestía las ropas de Satoshi, que eran demasiado grandes para él y le daban un aspecto algo aniñado y angustiante. Risa tenía los labios apretados, conteniendo algo dentro de sí. Habían pasado largo rato en silencio.

            Ella, porque de golpe sus cuerdas vocales habían sido aplastadas por la vergüenza.

            Él, porque aún no encontraba una posición poco dolorosa y, además, tener las piernas juntas le resultaba inmensamente incómodo. Mantenía, no obstante, esa extraña lucidez que se había apoderado de él antes de salir corriendo, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía mareado y, recordó, aún tenía fiebre. Quizás hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa de Satoshi. Suspiró.

            -¿Qué pasa, Risa? Pensé que estabas muy enojada conmigo. –Murmuró, sorprendiéndose de su propia serenidad.

            -Es que... –Ella aspiró hondo y recuperó su ánimo. -¡Claro que estoy muy enojada! ¡Riku es mi hermana!

            Daisuke la contempló con el rostro como partido, con esos ojos de tonalidad rojiza que hacían pensar en la sangre, con una expresión muerta que la hizo callar por la mitad de los reproches.

            -Ya lo sé. Estoy haciendo todo mal. Me doy cuenta en todo: me duele a mí, te duele a vos, a Riku, a todos. Estoy... haciendo todo mal. Es mi culpa. Pero igual... Hay una razón, creo. Vos no podrías entenderlo, Risa, pero yo morí el otro día, el sábado, en la mañana. –Desvió la vista. –Yo morí, Risa.

            Ella se estremeció, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro triste. Levantó el brazo en dirección a la mejilla sonrojada del joven, en un gesto que olvidaba su típica delicadeza femenina para volverse algo torpe, pero lo bajó tímidamente antes de alcanzar si quiera la altura de su hombro.

            -Niwa... –Susurró, con un peso oprimiéndole el pecho. Percibió algún tipo de remordimiento formándose dentro suyo.

            -No, Risa, no sientas lástima, por favor. Vos tenés razón: yo, Daisuke Niwa, que parecía tan bueno y tan inocente, ves, yo justamente estoy hiriendo a Riku, la persona que menos quiero lastimar en el mundo, tu hermana, la chica más buena, dulce y hermosa que conocí en mi vida. Ella... se merece algo mejor que yo.

            Los ojos de la muchacha palidecieron. Las dolorosas palabras entraron en sus oídos y, de alguna forma extraña, volvieron a hacerlo una y otra vez_: la chica más buena, dulce y hermosa que conocí en mi vida, la chica más buena, dulce y hermosa que conocí en mi vida..._

            -¡Pero, Niwa...! Ella, ella... mi hermana te quiere, Niwa, creo que... creo que te ama... ella, ella... –Contra su voluntad, empezó a lagrimear. –Y yo...

            Él siguió observando los pequeños copos de nieve que caían a sus pies, ajenos a todos sus dolores y, sin embargo, representantes de cada uno de ellos. Copos de nieve, blancos, blancos como la blancura de la fría piel de Satoshi sobre su cuerpo, y también blancos como Krad, y como cada una de las veces que se había sentido morir en sus brazos, sangrando derrotado, y también blancos como lo era la ternura de su amada Riku, ella, que aún lo esperaba, lo esperaba regresar como siempre, como si existiera esa posibilidad, la posibilidad de recuperarse a sí mismo. Blanco. Ese blanco tan opuesto a Dark.

            **_Dark_**.

            -...yo también. –Acabó Risa su frase.

            Daisuke, olvidado en un rincón lejano de su mente, fundido todavía en recuerdos de Dark, de su voz, de su cabello oscuro, de su personalidad tan contraria a la suya y no obstante tan bella, descansando aún en la memoria, como protegiéndose, encogido como un niño pequeño, tardó en comprender. Y luego, de pronto, reaccionó. Abrió grandes los ojos y se volteó, muy lentamente. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, había escuchado equivocadamente.

            Risa, ahora, lloraba ostensiblemente, sus ojos algo hinchados, sus labios contraídos cubiertos por uno de sus puños, las mejillas ardiendo, y repitiendo, como en una confesión: _perdón, lo siento, perdón..._

            Daisuke pestañó. Esto **no podía** estar pasando. No **ahora**. En otra situación, habría pensado en que tenía que ser amable, tenía que reconfortarla. Pero no estaban en otra situación. Así que preguntó, con una brusquedad muy impropia de él:

            -¿Qué dijiste?

            Ella se quedó como paralizada, pero luego lo dijo otra vez, con la voz un poco más fuerte.

            -_Yo también te amo_.

            Él sintió, extrañamente, furia.

            -¡Qué sabés _vos_ lo que es amar..! –Exclamó, levantando los brazos, pero volviéndolos a bajar en seguida y arrepintiéndose, viendo la cara de ella tan aterrorizada. –Di--disculpá.

            Hubo un breve silencio.

            -Risa... entonces, Satoshi tenía razón.

            Ella desvió la mirada. Estaba esforzándose mucho para que su rostro no se contorsionara por el llanto. La vergüenza y el remordimiento aumentaron.

            -Entonces, lo que te molestó hoy... no fue que Riku pudiera entristecer. Era que vos estabas triste, vos hubieras querido estar en su lugar todo el tiempo.

            Nada.

            -Entonces, -Insistió con la misma palabra. –No te importa nada ella. Te molesta que haya elegido a Satoshi para esto y no a vos. Que no sólo no hayas sido vos, sino que además fuera un _hombre_, contra lo que no podés competir en lo absoluto. 

            Nada.

            -Entonces, -Y esta vez la palabra fue aún más acentuada, afilada, puntiaguda, con la furia multiplicándose nuevamente en él. –Vos habías subido para verme a mí, porque pensaste que estaría solo, porque notaste mi distanciamiento de Riku. No ibas a perder ni una oportunidad, ¿No es así?

            Nada.

            -¡¿No es así, Risa?! –Gritó, fuera de sí.

            Ella levantó la vista y asintió suavemente.

            -Yo... no sé, quería hablarte sin que ella estuviera en el medio. –Respondió la muchacha, en esta ocasión con un poco de desprecio.

            Él se sintió ofendido.

            -No sé cómo podés decir eso. Es tu hermana.

            -Sí, pero me quitó algo que debería ser mío. –Se tapó la boca en seguida: no tendría que haber dicho eso, y lo sabía.

            Daisuke abrió todavía más los ojos.

            -¿Tuyo...?

            Ya lo había dicho. Qué más daba. Así que Risa se acercó un poco más, deteniendo a fuerza de voluntad las lágrimas.

            -Sí, mío. Porque Dark, -Y él se mordió el labio al oír el nombre. -Aunque yo pensé que lo quería de verdad, en realidad, bueno, nunca fuimos nada, hace un montón que no lo veo, y no somos nada, él no me quiere, ¿Entendés? En cambio vos, vos sí me quisiste, aunque haya sido antes, sos el único que de veras me quiso, que de veras me merece, ¡Fuiste mío en ese momento, Niwa, y ella vino y te arrebató de mí!

            Siguió acercándose y Daisuke interpretó esto como señal de peligro: se echó para atrás, apoyando las manos en el banco.

            -Y ahora, -Continuó ella, histérica. -Ahora que ya la traicionaste, la engañaste con Hiwatari, Hiwatari, justo él, ¿Ves? Ahora que ya está, ¿Qué diferencia habría si lo hacés una vez más? ¿Qué diferencia habría si fuera con él o conmigo? ¿Por qué no, Niwa? ¿Por qué no...?

            Y mientras decía esto, su voz cada vez más angustiada, estaba tan cerca que sus senos rozaban la remera exageradamente amplia que Daisuke llevaba puesta, así que él hizo fuerza con las manos para correrse un poco más y evitar el contacto.

            -Risa... –Recordó momentáneamente cuando Dark se acercaba para besarla y sintió dolor. -¡No! ¡Ya no puedo más, dejame solo!

            Se puso de pie y salió corriendo, dejando allí a Risa, comenzando a lagrimear otra vez, sola.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**: En este capítulo, los personajes están especialmente ajenos a sus personalidades verdaderas. Pero así me salió, no puedo imaginarme bien cómo reaccionaría el divino de Dai-chan en una situación tan complicada. En cambio, Risa, sí, ella siempre es igual de... uh, iba a decir una mala palabra. Jo, no me gusta Risa. Una amiga mía me había pedido que empareje a Risa con Satoshi-sama, pero me era imposible hacer nada semejante. Pensé en un argumento (que no va a gustarles, pero es como es, y punto) y ahora debo seguirlo al pie de la letra. No creo en el destino de las personas, pero sí en el de los personajes: nacen con su final escrito y no importa cuánto patalee la autora, el final no cambiará.

Por favor, déjenme reviews, eso me anima mucho a continuar. Y, ah! Échenle un vistazo a mis demás fics. La verdad, son todos muy parecidos.

Ahora, a responder reviews:

nat-chan07: oh! Ya quiero leer tu tercer capi! OO Y gracias por no contar nada sobre Risa (como verás, para mí sería interesante que lo que no me decís incluya que se muere al principio de la serie o algo, jo ). Bien, para que estés contenta, como dije, ya pensé todo el resto de la historia. Aunque... nada, ya verán más tarde. También habrá que esperar para ver lo que sucede con Riku. Y para el yaoi... creo que también falta un poco más. Pero escribiré rápido. Ahora ya sabés QUÉ hacía Risa por ahí... Por cierto, yo no estoy haciendo capis de relleno, o al menos yo no los considero así.

O.o. Mivi o.O. : Ya ves a dónde me llevó tu comentario sobre Risa. Oh, y leí hasta el tomo 6 de DN, estoy esperando a que llegue agosto, que es cuando sale el 7. ¿Con lo de loka rara te referías a mí Oo? Escribís muy raro... uh... Bueno, y sobre tu idea, ya sabés. No se fugarán juntos, pero habrá sorpresas. Oh jo jo!

Sandri: , qué emocionante. No puedo evitar dejar la cosas por la mitad, así se dan las cosas. Sino sería un único capítulo interminable. ¿Arreglar las cosas con Riku? Puede ser. Luego verán cómo acaba todo.

Yukiru: pos, ya te escribí, viste?

Me llamó al atención que nadie comentó nada sobre Dark. Pero bueno, supongo que no todos se fijan en las mismas cosas, capaz que a mí sola me parece demasiado morbo esa pareja.

En fin, eso es todo, actualizaré pronto, pero sólo si dejan muuuuchos reviews!!

**[**Lila Negra**]**    


	10. Salir Corriendo Parte 1

**Aclaración**: Le debo mis respetos a Yukiru-sama. No hago ningún dinero con esto.

**Notas de la Autora**: Al final, decidí subir la primer parte de este capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones. Lo más probable es que vuelva a actualizar recién el mes que viene. Sé que últimamente los capítulos están llenos de confusiones psicológicas y planteamientos inconclusos, pero son necesarios para la historia, espero que les gusten en la medida en que pertecen al argumento. Nos acercamos al final... Y al tan esperado lemon, para los que aún lo esperan. Ojalá esto no se haya vuelto demasiado predecible. Ahora, ¡A leer!

-------------------------------------------------------****

**-- Capítulo 8 --**

**-- _Salir corriendo _--**

** Parte I**

Abrió la puerta, agitado, quedando frente a frente con el enfadado rostro de su madre. Estaba empapado otra vez... los copos de nieve se colaban por las aberturas de sus ropas. Trató de mantener una expresión de lucidez sin resultados: sus párpados estaban caídos, tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos, las mejillas le ardían. A pesar de su empeño, no podía evitar caminar con torpeza y no dejaba de dolerle la cabeza. Decididamente, no estaba esperando la reacción que encontró en ella.

-¡Daisuke! – Le gritó. -¡Tenés muchas explicaciones que darle a tu pobre madre!

Él sólo la miró con desgano, recordando que si había recuperado las fuerzas por un momento, la huída tras la conversación con Risa había acabado con lo que quedaba de él. Emiko prosiguió, con esa expresión neurótica de ella que parecía dibujada a trazo libre.

-¡¿Dónde está Dark?! ¡Hace más de tres días que no aparece! ¿Ese chico tiene algo que ver...?

_¿Ese chico...?_

_ Y..._

_ ¡**Dark**!_

Daisuke colapsó en el suelo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ -Hey, Dark._

_ -¿Sí?_

_ -Nunca... ¿Nunca tuviste un cuerpo propio?_

_ -¿Por qué lo preguntás? ¿Te molesta que esté siempre con vos?_

_ -¡No! Es decir... no es eso. Sino que, bueno, no lo sé... debe ser extraño nunca haber tenido un cuerpo para vos solo. Apuesto a que estás deseando que tu anfitrión no encuentre el verdadero amor, porque sino desaparecés, ¿No?_

_ -Eso no importa, Dai, al contrario. A través de esa relación me vuelvo eterno: siempre hay un nuevo Niwa donde encarnar. ¿Pensás que no quiero que vos y Riku sean felices? Es una manera de ser feliz yo también._

_ -Hoy estás demasiado serio, no es propio de vos._

_ -Es que estamos hablando de algo serio._

_ -¿Y tu verdadero amor...? ¿Siempre coincide con el de tu anfitrión?_

_ -Tiene que ser así._

_ -¿Y si él estuviera enamorado de vos...? –Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, devolviéndose la mirada desde el espejo._

_ De algún modo, podía percibir la mirada curiosa de Dark dentro suyo._

_ -Creo que ya estás delirando. Eso nunca pasó y no va a pasar, tontito. Ahora, dormite._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Despertó a la mañana siguiente y se estiró con pereza. Se mantuvo unos segundos así, con los hombros caídos y los ojos como idos. Estaba en su cama. Cielos, extrañaba estar en su cama. Un momento, ¿Cuándo había llegado a su cama?

Se sentó de pronto y miró el reloj: ¡Ya eran las once! ¡Había faltado al colegio! Un extraño nerviosismo se apoderó de él y se preguntó qué era lo que le hacía tanta falta en ese momento.

-Daisukeee... –Canturreó una muchacha, entrando en la habitación.

Se volteó y halló el redondo rostro de Towa sonriéndole. Levantó los brazos torpemente para que ella pudiera colocar sobre sus piernas la bandeja que llevaba.

-Te hice el desayuno... Espero que estés mejor, ayer volabas de fiebre. Emiko dijo que te desmayaste.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que fue algo así.

-Sí, y qué mejor manera de curarte que tomando el delicioso té que te preparé... Vamos, vamos, tomalo mientras voy a buscar el termómetro.

Daisuke hizo un gesto débil de agradecimiento. Cuando estuvo solo, se dedicó a la contemplación del líquido amarronado como si se tratara de una cuestión de vida o muerte. Dark... había soñado con Dark otra vez. Se llevó la mano derecha a las nalgas... y aún podía sentir a Satoshi dentro de él. Qué extraño, pero ya no se avergonzaba de llamarle por el nombre. Los últimos días de su vida semejaban una representación teatral cuyo protagonista padecía de amnesia. No entendía nada. Había... había perdido su virginidad. Y no era como lo dicen en las novelas: nada había cambiado en él, o al menos no más de lo que ya había estado cambiando por todo lo demás. Lo que realmente le dolía era esa sensación de traición, de haber apuñalado por la espalda a Dark. ¿A Dark? ¿Y qué hay de Riku...? No lo sabía, ya no lo sabía. Pero le pareció que Riku ya no le precupaba tanto, más allá del hecho de que tendría que explicarle qué sucedía. Acaso estaba tomando una desición sin darse cuenta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su enfermera personal, que continuaba irradiando la misma infantil alegría. De golpe, esa alegría que también había sido parte de él en algún momento, le resultó ridícula, grotesca.

-Querido Dai... tomá, ponete esto debajo del brazo.

Él hizo lo que le indicaba, sin ganas. Esperaron. Luego Towa revisó el tubito de vidrio.

-¡38°! Vas a tener que seguir durmiendo un poco más, ¿Eh? No te preocupes, yo voy a cuidarte mientras sea necesario.

Se marchó y Daisuke no se movió. Finalmente, se quitó la bandeja de encima y la dejó en el suelo. Oyó los pasos en la escalera y entornó los ojos hacia la puerta. La bella silueta de su madre apareció allí, con un semblante apenado.

-Tengo que pedirte disculpas, Dai... No sabía que te sintieras tan mal. Me tendrías que haber avisado y yo te iba a buscar.

Él no dijo nada y ella se acercó, hasta sentarse en la cama, con una actitud maternal que tan pocas veces tenía.

-Pero no soy tonta, hijo. Me doy cuenta que está pasando algo que no me estás diciendo.

Daisuke levantó la vista, sin embargo guardó silencio.

-Dark... algo sucede con Dark, ¿Verdad...? Y con tu amigo, con él también.

La expresión del muchacho cambió y Emiko lo notó al instante.

-Pasó algo con él, lo puedo adivinar. No me gustó nada la idea de que te quedaras con él a solas, estando tan débil. Quién sabe si no podría aparecer, de un momento a otro, ese sujeto, Krad. Y... quién sabe lo que ese chico es capaz de hacerte mientras estás dormido.

Daisuke, instintivamente, se acarició los labios.

-Hizo... ¿Hizo algo contra tu voluntad?

Él se paralizó. ¿Hizo algo contra su voluntad? Si ese fuera el caso, se sentiría arrepentido de no haberlo impedido a tiempo. ¿Se sentía arrepentido...?

_-¿Te arrepentís? Está bien, pensalo. Pero cuando lo sepas, quiero que me lo digas. Sí pasó. Y si no estás seguro, todavía podés hacer que sí pase._

No. No se arrepentía. ¡Demonios! No existía el menor esbozo de arrepentimiento.

-No, contra mi voluntad, no. –Respondió, con la voz pausada.

El comentario alteró a su madre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?

Daisuke, por alguna razón, se sintió atacado. Frunció el entrecejo, pero antes que explicara nada, Emiko retomó la palabra.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos hoy, Daisuke? ¿O pasa desde antes? ¿Está relacionado con la desaparición de Dark? ¿Qué te estuvo haciendo? ¡_Qu_ está haciendo de vos, hijo!

Eso fue demasiado.

-¡No me está haciendo nada! ¡Yo empecé, yo, yo tuve la culpa también!

Ella abrió grandes los ojos, sin entender.

-¡Sí, sí pasó algo, y no estoy arrepentido, no voy a arrepentirme jamás! ¡Me voy!

Se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo. Pero cuando llegó al living, frente a la puerta de salida, se detuvo. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Adónde iba así, vestido con el pijama que le había puesto su madre? Volvió a subir las escaleras y, con ella aún inmóvil allí, sobre su cama, tomó algo de ropa y bajó apresurado. Se cambió en el baño y, percibiendo como la fiebre le subía y lo mareaba a cada movimiento brusco que hacía, salió fuera de la casa.

¿Cuántas veces había huido ya? Huido la primera vez, con Satoshi. Huido de Riku. Huido de su propio hogar. Huido de Risa. Huido de su madre. Huido de sí mismo.

Dark era tan bueno huyendo. Dark era tan bueno en **todo**.

Ahora estaba solo otra vez. Caminó calle abajo y fue sólo cuando vio la puerta de la casa de Satoshi que recordó que él estaría en el colegio, como todos. Decidió deambular un poco, mientras esperaba a que las clases terminaran. De todas maneras, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su estado de prófugo constante.

Prófugo. _Como Dark_.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**: Please, dejen reviews!!!! No se imaginan cómo me alegra recibir sus mensajes!!!

Por cierto, ¿Alguien tiene alguna página web de DN en la que pueda colgar un fan art de Dai y Dark?

Próximos capítulos: Daisuke toma una decisión, un plan queda al descubierto, y... todos echamos de menos a Dark.

Nos veremos!!

PD: alguien notó la leve insinuación Daisuke-Krad de los primeros capítulos??? Me salió por instinto.

**[**Lila Negra**]**


	11. Salir Corriendo Parte 2

**Aclaración**: **Aclaración**: La presencia de Yukiru-sama es constante y existe por sobre mis fics. Si yo les cobrara a ustedes por leer esto, ardería en las llamas del infierno. 

**Parejas**: Daisuke/Satoshi, por supuesto, Daisuke/Dark porque es casi inevitable, Daisuke/Risa, porque es una metida que no me permitió dejarla afuera, y el levísimo Daisuke/Krad que nadie supo reconocerme o.

**Notas de la Autora**: Este capítulo es cortísimo y lo es, de hecho, para ir acostumbrándolos al siguiente, que será, probablemente, mucho más corto todavía. Sé que dirán "_pero entonces, ¿Por qué no los unís?_"... y es que el final de este capi me gusta como final y el final del siguiente me gusta como final. Así pues, los separé en la segunda y tercera parte de **Salir Corriendo**. Además, cada uno tiene su propia razón para ser un **Salir Corriendo**. El principio y el desenlace los escribí durante mis vacas . Así que... disfruten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**... Capítulo 8 ...**

**... _Salir corriendo ..._**

**    Parte II**

            Al fin, se detuvo frente a su destino. Había estado deambulando durante horas, buscando una respuesta, sin saber que la decisión ya la había tomado mucho antes, al traspasar ese mismo umbral días atrás, pensando que quería vengarse, cuando lo que verdaderamente esperaba encontrar era contención, el único tipo de contención que necesitaba en ese momento.

            En vez de golpear, apoyó su mano en la puerta con una extrañísima emoción brotándole en el rostro, como si el delicado contacto con la madera le trajera recuerdos de tiempos más felices. Por supuesto, estaba abierto. Al parecer, Satoshi sólo lo esperaba a él. O, acaso, le daba igual quién entrase. Sacudió la cabeza: ya estaba diciendo tonterías. Algo avergonzado, justificó sus absurdos celos momentáneos argumentando que, después de todo, aún tenía fiebre.

            Dio un paso. Estaba haciéndolo. To-tal-men-te-a-vo-lun-tad. Debería recordar eso muy bien, no quería confundirse, no quería que el tiempo borrara la verdad, que sus recuerdos se mezclasen, debía quedarle bien claro que era _total y absolutamente a voluntad_. Esto era lo que él deseaba.

            Pensó en Dark. Repitió el movimiento brusco de su cabeza, lo que lo mareó un poco.

            _No, no_, se dijo, _Debo olvidarlo, tengo una oportunidad de seguir con mi vida, debo olvidarlo, no puedo llorarlo eternamente._

            Dentro de su mente, una vocesita vociferó indignada: _¿¿Llamás eternamente a un par de días?? ¡Ni siquiera pasó una semana entera y ya no te preocupa!_

            Iba a protestar interiormente, cuando se dio cuenta de que Satoshi estaba recostado en la cama, frente a él, observándolo como a un televisor, con su rostro frío y duro como siempre. Frío y duro y sensual. Como siempre.

            -Volviste. Estás vivo, después de todo.

            -Sí... –Daisuke se acarició la parte trasera del pantalón, que, ahora notaba, era el que le había prestado Satoshi.

            -¿Te duele?

            -No... Bueno, un poco. –Admitió. –Pero ayer era peor.

            -Disculpá, voy a ser más suave la próxima vez.

            Aquella sentencia dejaba a relucir lo obvio de la conducta del pelirrojo: tan confundido había estado él, tanto sufrimiento rondando sus ideas contrapuestas, y con un sencillo vistazo Satoshi había develado su decisión. Se acercó, un poco torpemente.

            -Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste.

            -¿Sobre arrepentirse?

            -Sí. –Calló.

Dio un paso más y se sentó al borde del colchón, junto a él, mirando el suelo. Satoshi tocó con el dedo índice su columna, a la altura de la cintura, por debajo de la amplísma remera, y luego estiró el brazo hasta rodearlo. Hizo presión y Daisuke cayó sobre él, apoyando los codos a los lados de su cuello, con los ojos muy abiertos y repentinamente agitado. 

            -Y no te arrepentís.

            Se besaron. Sus lenguas jugaron un instante. Con la mano libre, Satoshi atrajo su cabeza hacia sí. Lentamente, Daisuke fue acomodándose, hasta haber colocado ambas rodillas a los costados de sus delgadísmas piernas. El respirar entrecortadamente le obligaba a tiritar, como si tuviera frío, lo cual era, en tales circunstancias por supuesto, algo completamente fuera de lugar. Tomó aire y dibujó alas sobre su piel de nieve, esquivando la camisa que hacía las veces de último impedimento. No se sonrojó cuando sintió que sus dedos iban más allá de su transpirada espalda. Gimió con suavidad, en una mezcla de complicidad y extraña certeza de ir por el camino correcto. Besó su frente y su cabello. Bajó, con delicadeza, el cierre de sus jeans lavados.

            -Satoshi... vamos a hacer el amor. –Dijo de pronto, separándose lo suficiente como para pronunciar las palabras correctamente.

            El otro sólo sonrió y, acabando de quitarle el pantalón, volvió a hundir la boca en la suya. Le rozó seductoramente el labio inferior con la lengua.

            -¿Sabés por qué se hace el amor, Daisuke? –Murmuró, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. –Hacer el amor es una forma más de salir corriendo.

            No dijeron nada más.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

            Cuando terminaron, anochecía. Los dos tenían hambre, pero ninguno dio muestras de querer levantarse.

            Daisuke acarició los celestes cabellos de la cabeza que desacansaba apacible sobre su pecho. Su mirada brillaba perdida en el techo y sus labios casi sonreían.

            -Mañana, voy a decirle todo a Riku. –Afirmó.

            -Mnhm...

            Sus dedos se enredaron en el fino flequillo con deleite.

            -Sí, estuve pensando mucho en eso últimamente. Sabés que no me gusta mentirle. Pero... descubrí que... cada vez que estoy muy triste o muy alegre, cuando necesito contarle algo a alguien, siempre acabo acudiendo a vos. Al final, sos en quien más confío y a quien más necesito.

            -Mmnh...

            Las pupilas del pelirrojo se confundieron con estrellas.

            -Mañana, mañana voy a decirle todo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno, a ver, no, todavía falta para el final definitivo y falta para el lemon explícito hasta las últimas consecuencias. Estoy calculando hacer, además de la tercera parte de **Salir Corriendo**, dos o tres capítulos más, quizás menos, y un epílogo, que veré si puedo escribirlo de algún modo que no suene cursi, porque si suena cursi, no lo pongo y ya. Espero que les siga gustando. Sobre lo que dije de Krad... les refresco las memorias:

"Capítulo 2 – Instantes que vuelven – Parte III 

_...Tampoco estaba Krad... ¿¡Krad!? **Eso** debería ser un alivio. **Debería**. _

_            Trató de pensar en otra cosa."_

"Capítulo 7 – Sólo ocurre en los blancos bancos de las plazas 

_            de nieve, blancos, blancos como la blancura de la fría piel de Satoshi sobre su cuerpo, y también blancos como Krad, y como cada una de las veces que se había sentido morir en sus brazos, sangrando derrotado..."_

            Bueno, ese último no tanto, pero el de **Instantes que Vuelven** es un poco como insinuante, no??

            Por cierto, decir que acaban cuando anochece es como hacer su acto demasiado extenso, no? Pero yo lo pensé así: no aclaré a qué hora llegó Daisuke a casa de Satoshi. Quizás sólo faltaba una hora para que el sol se ocultase. Quién sabe.

Domingo, 25 de Julio de 2004 

PD: estoy teniendo problemas con la pc e internet, así que los reviews los respondo en el próximo capi. Esa también es la razón de que estoy subiendo este capi tan tarde. Saludos, nos veremos, dejen mensajes!!

**[**Lila Negra**]**    


	12. Salir Corriendo Parte 3

**Aclaración**: Yukiru-sama me ha robado la idea en retrospectiva. Debería denunciarla por hacer dinero con mi obra. Que yo escriba esto tras haber leído su manga, no significa nada.

**Notas de la Autora**: Después de mucho... He visto que no hay nuevos reviews ¬¬. El porqué de esto me es desconocido y, no obstante, doloroso. De todas maneras, continué, como podrán comprobar. Cumpliendo con mi palabra, es un capítulo corto. Se va perfilando el final. Espero poder transmitirles la sensación que a mí me da al escribirlo (no les digo qué sensación o arruinaré la idea). Oh, también subí la clasificación. Esto es porque los personajes hablaban abiertamente de algunos temas difíciles y porque se acerca el lemon. Ojalá eso no resulte en un incoveniente para nadie. Les pido por favor que si les interesa este fic me dejen reviews, no se imaginan lo bien que me hace eso y cuánto me impulsa a continuar. Ah, y que si quieren que les aclare una duda, me dejen en el mensaje una dirección de mail que revisen a menudo. Me pasó de personas que preguntaron cosas que yo no tenía dónde contestar. Ahora sí, disculpen tanto rollo, lean, lean tranquilos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**... Capítulo 8 ...**

**... _Salir corriendo ..._**

**Parte III**

Abrió los ojos y levantó un brazo. Tanteó con la mano todo a su alrededor, buscando el origen del incesante e irritante sonido. Percibió una piel suave: se había confundido de lado. Se estiró hacia su izquierda y, esta vez sí, encontró el despertador. Lo acercó a su rostro algo adormilado y, no sin esfuerzo, consiguió hallar la perillita de apagado. Bostezó. Estaba muy cansado y le dolía cada músculo, cada parte que puediera recordar tener. Sin embargo, sentía una extraña paz invadiéndole, como si hubiera comprendido, al fin, cuál era el sentido de su existencia, qué necesitaba realmente, para qué. Miró a Satoshi, dormido aún, aferrado a él como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, con el flequillo sobre los párpados cerrados, la delicada boca ligeramente abierta, las piernas desparramadas entre las sábanas. Sonrió.

Deshizo el abrazo lentamente, cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera despertarlo. Ya sentado, echó un vistazo al parco departamento hasta dar con el baño. Se puso de pie y caminó, tambaleándose contra su voluntad, hasta entrar en él. Una vez allí descubrió colgadas en la ducha sus ropas mojadas del lunes, ahora secas y limpias. Se lavó la cara y se vistió con ellas. Tenían un aroma raro, sí, aroma a Satoshi. La sola idea le hizo sentir bien.

Fue hasta la habitación y contempló el silencioso y quieto cuerpo de su amante, que respiraba acompasadamente, como en una melodía. Melodía... melodiosa era la voz de... Se fijó en la mesa precipitadamente, a propósito, asombrándose con el desastre que había en ella: estaba llena de papeles, lapiceras, el teléfono, la notebook y cosas que parecían haber vivido allí desde el principio de los tiempos, ¿Cómo haría Satoshi para desayunar en semejante lugar? De pronto, le urgió la necesidad de darle una sorpresa, de acomodar todo, de preparar un delicioso desayuno para él, y se preguntó si podía decir que todavía guardaba algún resentimiento. No lo sabía.

Daisuke prefería ignorar todo el dolor que había vivido. Sí, sabía que estaba allí, que la angustia, la desesperación y el rencor estaban allí, en su corazón. Pero mientras tuviera una punta de esperanza, una hilacha de felicidad, se inscrustaría a ella como un colgante a una piedra preciosa sin la cual no tendría ningún valor. Pues, estaba seguro, por sí solo él no lo tendría.

Dudó, hasta que parpadeó y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la desordenada mesa. Se pasó una mano por el fogoso cabello, desperezándose, apoyando la otra en la madera. Por un momento, permaneció así, sin hacer realmente nada. Luego, comenzó a revolver los papeles.

El primero que encontró era un informe sobre Dark. Era el minucioso plan que había seguido Satoshi para desvanecerlo aquél viernes horrible. Estaba escrito. La prueba de su culpabilidad, y al mismo tiempo, la prueba de la existencia del propio Dark. No volvería a verlo. No volvería a ver a Dark.

Antes que una lágrima soltara su ojo derecho, abandonó el papel en un rincón, desviando la mirada. _ No, no, concentrate, concentrate en algo bueno, en algo bueno... ._

Levantó otra hoja. Era una carta firmada por Satoshi. La leyó mentalmente.

_Padre:_

_Sí, lo sé, aún existe el peligro. Este viernes cumpliré con el final de la operación._

_Satoshi Hiwatari. _

¿Este viernes? ¿Se referiría al viernes anterior, hablaba de Dark? Buscó desesperadamente en el dorso de la página casi vacía una fecha que indicara el significado de _la operación_.

La encontró. Había sido escrita el mismo lunes que él llegó allí empapado y estornudando. Empapado y estornudando, y llorando por la pérdida de Dark. Entonces, si no era Dark el peligro del que hablaba, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era eso que se haría dentro de poco, ese viernes que se les vendría encima pronto...?

Soltó la nota y hurgó en la confusión hasta hallar la que la había causado: el mensaje original, por parte de su padre. Estaba fechada en el pasado sábado. La tomó con ambas manos y leyó lleno de ansiedad.

_ Satoshi:_

_Tu labor del viernes fue excelente. No dudé ni un instante tu capacidad al respecto. No obstante, temo por tu actitud hacia el chico Niwa. Tomaste más precauciones de las necesarias, a mi parecer. Sabés bien que mientras los Niwa tengan descendencia, el ladrón fantasma puede volver, de una forma u otra. Sólo hay una manera de acabar definitivamente con esta maldición. Hazlo cuanto antes. _

Daisuke no llegó a leer el _ con afecto, tu padre . _El papel ya estaba en el suelo. Sus extremidades colgaban grotescamente a sus lados. Sus pupilas se habían esfumado. No lloraba. Pero su expresión fue mucho más terrible que si lo hubiera hecho. Despacio, muy despacio y aún sin dejar de mirar al frente, se agachó y recogió la carta. Volvió a ponerla en la mesa. Se quedó contemplándola un buen rato, sin pensar en nada.

-¿Qué hacés? –Escuchó detrás de sí la voz perezosa y, no obstante, fría.

Con una habilidad de ladrón, ocultó lo que había leído bajo unos libros. Se volteó y sonrió débilmente. Satoshi seguía recostado y desnudo, hermoso, pero ahora observándolo fijamente de algún modo que le hizo suponerse querido. Lo único en que pudo pensar fue: _demasiado tarde_ .

-Nada. –Contestó.

Demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para salir corriendo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de la Autora**: Con esto termina el capítulo 8. Probablemente esto acabe en el 10 y, como dije, tenga un epílogo breve. No sé si la intención de las cartas es fácil de entender. Pero da igual, porque se explicará más adelante. O eso creo. Estoy feliz por acercarme al final: será mi primer fic largo terminado. Genial.

Cambiando un momento de tema, quería comentarles que con una amiga mía queremos publicar una revista cultural en Merlo, en la provincia de Buenos Aires. Si alguien vive por acá y le gustaría mantenerse enterado al respecto, me gustaría que lo aclaren en el review.

Por cierto, voy a responder aquí no sólo los reviews de CVyL, sino también los de los otros fics que no tengo dónde contestar.

**natchan07**: ¿Ahora ya notaste lo de Krad? Probe Daisuke, te gusta que esté enfermo, malvada... creo que en este capi venía sintiéndose mejor hasta que pasó lo del final TT. Dame tu opinión, please. En Trash no traducí la canción porque no me gusta cómo suena en castellano. Y no violé a nadie, Dai se ofreció, sólo que Satoshi le seguía la corriente sin sentir nada por él. Y esperaré tu próximo capi muy ansiosamente.

**Mivi**: Verás, a mí no me convence Emiko porque siento que no es una madre. Y no me gusta la gente que no cumple bien el papel que escogió representar, sea cual sea. Además, detesto esta obsesión que se tiene de retratar a los padres como seres inmaduros e inútiles. Hay que saber que también hay padres que actúan como padres. Sobre Saga, con suerte aparecerá en el próximo capi. Con MUCHA suerte. Sobre nuestro fic, aún no escribí nada, pero voy a ver. Y sí, me alegra mucho leer tus reviews . Por cierto, ¿Qué no entendiste sobre Los Ángeles no Lloran?

**Ishida Rio**: ¿El cambio de Daisuke es para mal o para bien? ¿Te parece que es un cambio justificado? Uhm, es verdad, lo modifiqué mucho con respecto del ser que yo misma describí en los primeros capítulos. Pero creo que el argumento lo exigía. Je, la verdad, yo tampoco extraño a Dark. Sin embargo, Dai sí lo hace.

**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox** (vaya nombre): ¿Qué Dark vuelva? Bueno, ya lo has visto, mientras exista un Niwa, la posibilidad de la vuelta de Dark también. ¿Que todo termine bien? Disculpa, pero esa frase no está en mi vocabulario, muajajaja!!! Es broma... Muchas gracias por tu review tan largo .

**Shalyn Beyn**: Me dejaste un review en Contemplación con algunas preguntas, pero tu dirección de correo no me funcionó. Por favor dejame una dirección que revises más a menudo para que te conteste.

**el verdadero poder viene del corazon**: No me molesta que hayas puesto un poema, de hecho me alegra que haya sido lo que yo escribí lo que te inspiró. Te agradezco que me hayas dejado un review. Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez, porque me enviaste muchísimas copias del mismo mensaje.

Eso es todo, me parece. Por favor, dejen reviews. Es el alimento del alma.

Un beso a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo (los que siguen leyendo, claro).

**[**Lila Negra**]**

Jueves, 12 de Agosto de 2004


	13. Sol de Invierno

**Aclaración**: Cielos, si hiciera dinero con esto, no habría tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo nueve. Evidentemente, D N Angel pertenece a Yukiru-sama.

**Notas de la Autora**: Tardé mucho en subir este capi porque ocurrió que tuve tres versiones, siendo esta la última y definitiva. Supongo que se me había escapado la inspiración, pero yo atribuyo las culpas a Ivrea, que se está tardando demasiado en publicar el tomo 8 de DN. Retomé el estilo subdividido. El capi son muchos recortes sueltos de el día jueves en la vida de los personajes. Lamento el camino que están tomando las cosas, pero les pido por favor a los que solían seguir la historia, que no la abandonen. Ya falta demasiado poco como para abandonar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**... Capítulo 9 ...**

**..._ Sol de Invierno ..._**

_dedicado a Mivi, que me pidió especialmente la inclusión de Saga._

El día era inevitablemente gris. Gris y frío.

Los alumnos oían a una profesora dando clases de matemáticas. Todo parecía normal.

Pero nada es lo que parece.

Había una niña que aún miraba de reojo, avergonzada. Y su hermana gemela que llevaba aquél alma repleta de tristeza, tanto, que desbordaba. Y había un niño frío. Y había un niño que había olvidado, hacía mucho tiempo ya, que estaba vivo.

::..:: ::..::

Daisuke y Satoshi habían llegado al colegio caminando en silencio. Quizás los pensamientos confusos y los sentimientos turbulentos les nublaban la vista y ataban sus lenguas más allá de cualquier sonido imaginable. O quizás, el destino era tan obvio, la vida tan fríamente calculada, que ya no tenía sentido decir nada.

::..:: ::..::

Takeshi Saehara comentó varias veces, como era su costumbre con todas las noticias, que Dark aún no había enviado ninguna misiva. Esto era extraño y su padre no sabía que planes estaría tramando el ladrón fantasma, qué secretos guardaba en su escondite, cual sería su próximo movimiento. _Yo seré quien lo atrape_, aseguró.

Daisuke se mordió un labio.

::..:: ::..::

Satoshi no quería pensar en la verdad. Dedicó la clase entera a analizar la sonrisa del muchacho. Era una sonrisa débil, triste. "_Como un sol de invierno, cuyos rayos son interceptados por la niebla_". Pero nadie pensó esas palabras en aquel momento, sino mucho después, cuando ya no eran necesarias.

::..:: ::..::

Cuando comenzó el recreo, Riku y Daisuke intercambiaron miradas. Eso fue suficiente para comprenderse. Caminaron un rato juntos por el parque. Finalmente se detuvieron, Riku sosteniéndose la pollera para que el viento no la levantase, Daisuke, cabizbajo. Estaban frente a frente y callados.

-Daisuke...

Él avanzó lentamente, tomó su cabeza en sus manos y le besó la frente.

-Daisuke... –Repitió ella.

-Si pudiera vivir todo de nuevo, Riku, lo único que desearía cambiar es haber comprendido antes cuánto te amaba. Pero ahora, ya es demasiado tarde.

-¿De... de qué estás hablando, Daisuke?

-Pasaron tantas cosas... ya no soy el mismo, ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-Yo no te pido nada.

Él le acarició el cabello.

-Pronto tendré que irme.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

-Muy lejos. Disculpame, pero tiene que ser así.

-¿Por qué...?

-Ya no sé... No pertenezco más acá, hay alguien esperándome, voy a viajar. Y aunque no vuelvas a verme nunca, no te olvides de que te amé. Vos generaste en mí los sentimientos más puros y hermosos que pudieran existir. Por favor, Riku. No te olvides. Prometémelo.

-Lo... –La primera lágrima. –Lo prometo.

-Perdoname por hacerte llorar.

La segunda, la tercera.

-No... Yo quiero que seas feliz. Espero que ese lugar al que vas sea realmente hermoso. Espero que seas feliz ahí. Muy feliz.

La sexta, la séptima.

-Voy a serlo si vos también lo sos. Es un trato, ¿Sí?

-Sí.

La décima lágrima.

De pronto se escucharon pasos apresurados y Daisuke fue arrebatado de la situación. Saga había aparecido, quién sabe de dónde, y lo había agarrado fuerte del brazo. Él se estremeció pero no pudo rebelarse.

-¡Daisuke! –Gritó Riku, una última vez. -¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! ¡No te confíes, Daisuke, creé en vos mismo, nada más!

Él asintió mientras Saga lo llamaba y lo arrastraba.

-¡Que seas muy feliz, Daisuke! Que seas... muy feliz...

Y la última imagen que el muchacho tuvo de ella fue una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y bella, como las que él ya no podía dar.

::..:: ::..::

-¿Qué pasa, Saga? –Preguntó con la cordialidad que aún no lo abandonaba.

-¡Sos esencial para mi vida, Daisuke! –Lo abrazó fuertemente contra él y gritó: -¡Te extrañé tanto, tanto! ¿Por qué faltaste tantos días? ¡Ay!

Daisuke simplemente se dejó zamarrear, arrastrar y abrazar, acaso por costumbre o por cansancio. Después de mucho jaleo, al fin pudo sentarse en el suelo, contra un árbol, y Saga se sentó a su lado, todavía llorando de la emoción.

-¡Ay, Daisuke! Necesito que vengas a mi estudio, a la salida de la escuela nos vamos juntos, ¿Eh? También necesitamos a Dark...

Él abrió exageradamente los ojos, pero Saga no se dio cuenta.

-...será un gran comercial, ¡Todos están a la espera de él! A medida que pasan los años, Dark se vuelve más y más famoso... ¿Eso no es grandioso? Me preguntó cuál será su verdadera identidad... –Murmuró, mirándolo de reojo con una obvia doble intención.

-Yo... ojalá supiera donde está ahora mismo y pudiera hacerle esa pregunta que te preocupa tanto, Saga. –Dijo Daisuke con tristeza.

Saga se paralizó, sorprendido por la extraña reacción. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro, queriendo reconfortarlo, aunque no sabía por qué, y cambió de actitud súbitamente.

-Sabés que podés contar conmigo para lo que necesites, Dai. Las personas hermosas como vos nunca están solas.

-Cuando dicen eso es porque no saben lo que es la soledad. La soledad no tiene nada que ver con las personas. Es algo que se siente, aquí dentro –Y se tocó el pecho. –un vacío tremendo que... No importa.

-Por favor, seguí. Por ahí te puedo ayudar en algo.

-No creo.

-Hay que intentar.

-Bueno... Estoy demasiado dentro de la vida de algunas personas y tengo que dar explicaciones antes de salirme de ellas. Y es difícil decir adiós. Todo es difícil, ahora ya lo sé.

-Pero si no querés irte... no te vayas.

-Es que alguien me espera.

-Mirá, uno siempre puede cambiar de opinión a último momento. Siempre se puede encontrar algo que lo cambie todo. Tal vez esa persona que te espera decida venir por vos.

-Ojalá.

-Y lo de irte... ¿Lo decís en sentido figurado o literalmente?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... ¡No quiero que te vayas!-Y se aferró a su codo con desesperación, lloriqueando, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Estás exagerando, Saga.

-¡No! ¡Sos muy importante para mí, Dai! ¡Ya no es por los comerciales ni nada, realmente te aprecio!

-Entonces también me despido de vos, porque es literal. –Dijo el chico, levantándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón con simpleza.

-¿Así nada más?

-No conozco otra forma de hacerlo.

-¿Nunca saludaste con un beso?

Daisuke lo pensó. Luego se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós. ¿Así?

-No... no así. –Saga se sonrojó y empezó observarse los pulgares, con los que se dibujaba círculos en las manos.

-Saga... –Daisuke también se sonrojó, porque sabía de qué se trataba aquello.

-¿Por favor...? –Ensayó su mejor cara de cachorrito mojado y el pelirrojo tuvo que sonreír.

Saga se acercó lentamente y acarició su cabello, Daisuke desvió la vista y murmuró: _pero que sea muy rápido_. Efectivamente, fue muy rápido, y sin embargo Saga aún no dejaba de tocarse los labios mucho tiempo después de que el otro se hubiera ido y se encerrara en los baños.

::..:: ::..::

Llevaba papel y una lapicera en el bolsillo, así que se puso a escribir. Ya no importaba qué hiciese aquél día. Lo importante era que todos fueran a seguir felices después. Amaba a demasiadas personas. Nunca lo había pensado antes. ¿Era posible que faltando una sola pieza en el tablero todo el juego se echara a perder...?

::..:: ::..::

Fue Risa la que abrió la puerta del baño. No le importó entrar porque estaba segura de que el único que estaba ahí era Daisuke. El timbre ya había tocado y nadie más entraría. Él levantó la vista y la miró.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? Le dijiste a Riku que te ibas.

-Es verdad.

-¿Te vas con él?

-Algo así.

-Deberías quedarte. Él es uno solo, pero acá te necesitan muchos.

-Hay muchas cosas que deberían ser de modos que no son.

-Estás muy negativo, Daisuke. Antes eras tan alegre... Hiwatari te estropeó todo.

-Tal vez él solamente no sabe escapar a su destino.

-Pero vos sí sabés, ¿No?

Daisuke sonrió débilmente. Ella continuó.

-Tu destino no es irte con ese estúpido. Encima es un tipo aburridísimo, no, vos no sos para él. Además, el destino no existe. Y la profesora te está esperando, así que venía al aula.

Ella se volteó para irse. Él se puso de pie.

-Risa.

-¿Qué?

-Yo sí creo en el destino. Pero no te enojes conmigo por eso. Cuidá mucho de tu hermana, porque ella siempre cuida de vos.

-Ay, hablás como si te fueras a morir.

-Lo siento. Es que los viajes son muy parecidos a la muerte.

-¿No sería al revés, más bien?

-Es lo mismo.

-No. Dejá de decir pavadas. –Abrió la puerta del salón. –Y sí me enojo con vos porque para que te guste Hiwatari tenés que ser un idiota, como todas las nenitas que andan detrás de él, persiguiéndolo por todo el colegio.

::..:: ::..::

Entró al salón y ahí estaba él. Su mirada era fría y, sin embargo, él leía en ella sentimientos. Pasiones. Vida. Extraños los lugares donde podemos encontrar vida. Extrañas las formas en que ya no la encontramos más.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de la Autora**: Si a alguien le interesa leer las mutiladas versiones previas de este capi, que me los pida y me deje un mail a donde enviárselos. El capítulo diez va a ser el último. El epílogo todavía está por verse. Quizás no haya, no lo sé bien. Me alegra haber podido acabar este capi, era algo que necesitaba. No se olviden de dejar reviews. Un beso a todos.

**Shinobu-K**: Espero que no te hayas molestado por mi ausencia y algún día llegues hasta este capi.

**Mivi**: Lo mismo que a Shinobu, ojalá no te ofendas por tanto tiempo que no escribo. En un principio no sabía bien qué hacer con Saga, pero al final me gustó la conversación que tuvo con Dai. Me hizo pensar a mí también.

**Natchan**: Espero que sigas por ahí y que leas este capi. Esta vez dejame un review como la gente, ok?

**Sandri**: Decime la dirección de tu página web, me gustaría ir a verla. Voy a enviarte el fan art de mi amiga. Lo del fic voy a pensarlo, pero digamos que existe cierta posibilidad, jo (hacía mucho rato que no sonreía).

**Aroa Nehring**: Muchas gracias por tu review tan largo . Siento que lo de la carta te haya indignado, a veces yo misma me indigno... Como dije alguna vez, no creo en el destino de las personas, pero sí en el de los personajes... Así como supusiste, el papel de Saga fue el de liar un poco al pobre Daisuke. Y sobre los planes de Satoshi y lo que ocurrirá después, ya se verá. A mí también me va más Kosuke, aunque lo veo demasiado ausente (al menos hasta donde leí yo). Es probable que muchos de mis fics no los veas porque tengas la opción "PG-13" o alguna de esas y los míos suelen ser "R", como este. Si ponés "All", te va a aparecer seguro. Por cierto, yo ya te agregué a mi MSN, aunque no me conecto mucho, pero... mi nick suele ser Ninia Oscura.

Eso es todo por ahora. Saludos, mis lectores, que la vida los respete más que los fics a los pobres personajes de manga.

::**Lila Negra**::

::**Sábado, 16 de Octubre de 2004**::


	14. Soledades Últimas

**Advertencias**: hay lemon, quedan avisados, así que después no me vengan con reclamos. Las frases en cursiva son recuerdos. Las que están encerrados en comillas "..." son la carta que está leyendo Emiko. Si están solos, les recomiendo leerlo en voz alta. A mí, al menos, me gustó más leerlo en voz alta.

A la salida de la escuela del jueves, probablemente Daisuke y Satoshi seirán juntos. Pasarán el día juntos, cenarán juntos, dormirán juntos. Aparentarán juntos. Cada uno le mentirá al otro con su sumisión. El viernes, es posible que Daisuke prepare el desayuno para ambos. Charlarán casi animosamente. Irán al colegio y se comportarán como buenos amigos. Emiko no habrá podido hacer nada: sólo espera el retorno de su niño. Los demás simplemente no comprenden. Acabarán las clases y, sin duda, Daisuke y Satoshi darán un paso dentro del departamento.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

_... Soledades Últimas ...

* * *

_

Emiko vio la carta en cuanto abrió la puerta. Soltó las bolsas de las compras de pronto, dio un portazo, corrió y tomó el papel en sus manos. Su respiración era agitada. La carta había sido escrita para ella. Era de su hijo.

* * *

Daisuke entró en el departamento un poco torpemente. Satoshi lo guiaba, lo llevaba de la mano con un extraño cariño. Llegaron al centro de la habitación. Satoshi se volteó y lo miró a los ojos. 

-Pasaron muchas cosas, Daisuke.

-Sí... pero ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa, ¿No?

* * *

_"Mamá, a veces los sentimientos son difíciles de entender. Todos los sentimientos felices que podamos tener no son capaces de equiparar un único sentimiento devastador. Quisiera poder desaparecer y así no sentir más. Es extraño pensar que realmente existe esa posibilidad."

* * *

_

No veía a su hijo desde el miércoles. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

* * *

Satoshi acarició suavemente el pecho de Daisuke, inclinando las arrugas de la camisa hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Se concentraba en cada uno de sus movimientos, observando sus manos, tan frías, tan frías. El pelirrojo, en cambio, no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, vacío, ausente. Acaso Satoshi no se diera cuenta. Acaso él tampoco estuviera allí, después de todo.

* * *

Risa oyó un lloriqueo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación. 

-¿Riku? ¿Sos vos?

El sonido cesó de pronto. Riku, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, se volteó a ver a su hermana.

-Riku, estás llorando... Riku...

Risa se acercó, arrodillándose junto a ella, y la abrazó con suavidad.

-Es por Niwa, ¿No? Ese idiota te hizo llorar...

-No digas eso... él no es malo...

-Claro que lo es... –Y luego añadió, en un susurro inaudible: yo.

-Yo lo amo, Risa. No voy a dejar de amarlo, aunque se vaya.

-Ya lo sé. Yo... yo también le tenía mucho aprecio. Pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Yo le dije, le dije que no se fuera.

-No importa lo que digamos.

-No, no importa, pero... ¡Dios mío, duele tanto darse cuenta!

* * *

Un botón, dos botones... La camisa iba dejándole el paso libre a las ansiosas manos. Daisuke seguía inmóvil. Había una ventana abierta y la brisa le golpeó su máscara de muerto, como si quisiera empujarlo, como si quisiera echar abajo al destino. 

-Satoshi... –Murmuró, con la voz pausada de los sueños.

El otro tardó en contestar. Y cuando lo hizo, sólo emitió un gruñido. Daisuke arqueó la espalda, apenas, sólo en la medida en que no pudo evitarlo, mientras sentía los labios del muchacho en su ombligo.

-Vos... ¿Creés en el destino?

-Sí.

* * *

_"Pero el destino así lo ha decidido por mí, ha creado esta posibilidad para mí. Lamento haberte gritado el otro día. Lamento haberte mentido tanto, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo, sí, te mentí. Te mentí porque pensé que uno podía vivir en una mentira sin que doliera. Te mentí porque pensé, tan ingenuo soy, que la palabra felicidad era algo más que eso, una palabra."

* * *

_

Daisuke apoyó sus manos suavemente en la cabeza de Satoshi, que estaba arrodillado frente a él. La lengua que jugaba con su miembro le obligó a gemir, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Había placer, era cierto, pero-- ¿Era el placer del acto en sí mismo lo que le quitaba fuerza al dolor, o era en realidad la esperanza de lo que vendría después, la ilusión de la nada lo que lo mantenía vivo todavía...?

Volvió a gemir e hizo presión con sus manos involuntariamente. Sus ojos, sin previo aviso, empezaron a llorar.

* * *

Saehara le dio una patada al suelo. No sabía qué le pasaba a Daisuke, pero de seguro las cosas no estaban bien. Había faltado dos días a clase -¡nunca había hecho semejante cosa sin una explicación!- y ahora, ¡Se olvidaba del partido de fútbol! Habían organizado el juego la semana anterior, incluso le había parecido que su amigo estaba bastante entusiasmado con el asunto, pero cuando el momento había llegado, simplemente desaparecía. Inició el camino hasta su casa, estaba seguro de que no tendría ninguna buena razón para faltar, así que lo arrastraría de los pelos si era necesario, pero lo haría ir a jugar, sí, por supuesto, eso haría, y jugarían juntos toda la tarde, como se habían prometido. Jugarían.

* * *

-Satoshi... –Entonó Daisuke y, tomándolo con fuerza de los cabellos, lo hizo subir hasta su altura para besarle una mejilla, luego la otra. 

Satoshi subió sus manos hasta los codos del pelirrojo y fue llevándolo hacia la cama, avanzando de espaldas. Aún de pie, acarició sus hombros, arrojando la camisa abierta al suelo. Se sentó y, nuevamente, besó el vientre terso de aquel niño –porque era un niño, todavía y a pesar de la vida, era un niño- y acabó de bajarle los pantalones.

Dos niños, sí, eran dos niños.

* * *

_"Me sorprende lo profunda que puede ser una mentira de tan corta duración. Porque hoy voy a despertar, ¿Sabés? Hoy vamos a despertar del sueño que iniciamos juntos, él y yo. Vamos a recuperar el rumbo que perdimos hace tan poco. Uno no puede ser libre mucho tiempo. En realidad, uno no es libre en lo absoluto."

* * *

_

Cuando terminó de quitarle la camisa blanca y la camiseta amarillenta, lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Se mantuvo un momento así, conteniendo las lágrimas, y Satoshi, aunque dudando, respondió al abrazo.

Daisuke se preguntó qué querría Dark de él, qué le habría dicho antes de desaparecer si hubiera sabido que eso era lo que iba a ocurrir. Se preguntó qué pensaría, qué sentiría si ahora lo viera así, rendido de antemano, a la espera de que bajen el telón. Las manos en su espalda lo alejaron lentamente de su discurso mental y de sus lágrimas. Se separó un poco para poder besarlo en la boca. Repentinamente, tuvo la necesidad de llenarse de sensaciones, de almacenarlas en alguna parte de su alma, guardarlas para cuando ya no pudiera sentir.

* * *

Saga se sentó en el gran sillón de su oficina. Funabashi se acercó, trayéndole la bebida que había ordenado. 

-¿Le ocurre algo, jefe?

-Daisuke dijo que se iba.

-Quizás quiere escapar de usted. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente.

Saga le dirigió una mirada mortal, pero no replicó nada.

-Ya va a encontrar a otro chico para tus comerciales.

-No es eso, ¡Los tontos comerciales no me importan! –Gritó de pronto, como despertando de un letargo. –Daisuke es... mi amigo.

-Bueno, ya va a encontrar otro amigo.

-No es lo mismo.

-No. Pero es lo que hay.

* * *

Satoshi le hizo un lugar junto a él. Daisuke se recostó allí para que pudiera acomodársele encima. Mientras hacían esto, con sus manos desabrochaban el último cinturón, los últimos botones, se deshacían de la última verdad que los hacía estar solos. Satoshi besó su cuello, besó sus hombros, besó sus pezones. También él lamentaba que ya no fuera a haber una próxima vez.

* * *

_"Dark se desvaneció, mamá. Ya sé, yo también lloré mucho. Pero eso no era suficiente. Yo... yo también tenía que irme, ¿No? Sino, para qué, para qué tantas persecuciones, para qué tantas batallas. El final siempre fue este. El final fue cuando Dark se fue, porque él era el verdadero protagonista de la historia. El verdadero y el único. El único, mamá."

* * *

_

Emiko se interrumpió al oír el timbre. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con un niño, con Takeshi Saehara, ese amigo de la infancia de Daisuke, ese amigo que ahora tendría que formar parte de los recuerdos.

-¿Está Daisuke?

La palabra, el nombre de su hijo pronunciado en voz alta, le dolió infinitamente.

-No, lo siento mucho, ahora no está. –Dijocon suavidad.

-¿¡No está!? ¡No puede ser! ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Yo... no sé, lo siento mucho.

-¿No sabe a qué hora va a volver?

-No, lo siento, lo siento mucho. –Y le cerró la puerta al asombrado Saehara, repitiendo _"lo siento mucho"_, y llorando, siempre llorando.

* * *

-¿Estás listo? 

-Sí...

Satoshi rozó con sus dedos los labios de Daisuke, jugó con ellos dentro de su boca hasta asegurarse de que estaban húmedos. Después palpó la dulce piel de sus piernas y avanzó, avanzó hasta introducirlos en el orificio, de a poco, uno a uno.

-Ah... m-- me duele, Satoshi… ah…

-Shh... ya, ya se va a pasar el dolor... shh...

* * *

_-Espero que seas feliz ahí. Muy feliz._

_-Voy a serlo si vos también lo sos. Es un trato, ¿Sí?

* * *

_

Wizz voló hasta el hombro de Emiko. Podía comprender que estaba llorando y acercó la nariz a su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas con cariño.

-...Daisuke... mi Daisuke...

Casi por instinto, Wizz tomó la forma de su amo. Emiko lo vio allí, vio a su hijo, sonriente como antes, con sus ojos repletos de inocencia.

-¡Daisuki! –Exclamó la figura.

La mujer se echó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza, gimiendo de dolor, impotente, vencida.

* * *

Daisuke sintió frío. Daisuke sintió frío sobre su vientre. Pero no quiso mirar, no, no quería mirar porque si lo hacía se detendría y si se detenía iba a doler aún más. 

_Pero si no querés irte... no te vayas._

Satoshi lo dejó vacío por dentro un momento, pero en seguida reemplazó sus dedos por su miembro, sin violencia, sin intención de herirlo, sin poder concentrarse en el elemento que descansaba en su otra mano.

Daisuke percibía alternadamente el frío sobre su vientre y la calidez dentro de sí, sentía a Satoshi en su cuerpo, sentía la vida y el amor que todo ello conllevaba, sentía, sentía, sentía.

-¡Satoshi...! –Gritó. -¡Satoshi, yo... yo te amo!

* * *

_"Y yo... yo ya no sé para qué seguir. Yo lo amaba, amaba a Dark. Pero ya no está, no puedo oír su voz en mi mente, no importa cuánto me esfuerce. Por un momento, pensé que estaba equivocado. Pensé que había otra persona, pensé que yo amaba a alguien todavía, pensé que yo era amado todavía, pensé que yo existía todavía. Pero qué equivocado que estaba, mamá, mamá querida, qué equivocado que estaba..."

* * *

_

Sólo había brotado una gota de sangre, pero las palabras tan dolorosas y tan reales lo detuvieron, le hicieron abrir los ojos en toda su extensión, abrir los ojos para observar bien esa sonrisa, ese sol de invierno.

Daisuke sonreía, sí. Acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza, con el mayor afecto que era posible en un hombre.

_Siempre se puede encontrar algo que lo cambie todo._

Viendo el miedo inusitado que se había apoderado de Satoshi, Daisuke dijo, con perfecta claridad:

-No te preocupes, Satoshi. Ya te perdoné. Me arrepiento de haberte dicho tantas cosas horribles, creo que en realidad... yo no te odié nunca. Porque yo te amo, Satoshi, recién ahora me doy cuenta, pero yo te amo de verdad. Hacé lo que tengas que hacer, pero sabé que yo ya te perdoné.

Los ojos de Satoshi se humedecieron. La expresión de Daisuke cambió, mostrándose preocupado por la inesperada reacción del otro.

_Tal vez esa persona que te espera decida venir por vos._

Satoshi perdió el control de sus manos y el objeto frío, el cuchillo, su pequeña arma de marioneta del destino, cayó al suelo. De pronto colapsó sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, apoyándose sobre sus codos, y lloró, lloró porque nunca había llorado en su vida y tenía tantas, tantas innumerables razones por las que llorar.

-Yo... yo también te amo, Daisuke.

* * *

_"Uno siempre puede equivocarse. _

_Adiós, mamá."

* * *

_

::: Finis :::

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Yo... no sé qué decirles, saben. Lamento el retraso. La historia... tuvo un giro inesperado para mí. Les dije que la inclusión de Saga en el capítulo nueve me había hecho pensar... Daisuke tenía que morir en este capítulo. Pero él mismo me enseñó a no creer en el destino... Y las cosas cambian. Creo que es casi seguro que haré un epílogo, porque no alcancé a decir todo lo que quería acá. El texto se volvió increíblemente largo... las ideas se agregaban solas y el argumento original quedó de lado. Realmente... realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les agradezco mucho a todos por leer hasta acá, especialmente a aquellos que más me alentaron –ustedes saben quiénes son-, les agradezco porque a mi manera aprendí mucho de este fic y de sus recomendaciones y de los personajes que al final acabaron siendo míos, pues poco de Yukiru-sama les quedó en sus cuerpecitos torturados. 

Próximamente volveré a subir los primeros capítulos, porque les encontré muchos errores y estoy corrigiéndolos.

Sólo me queda decir, queridos lectores, que el destino, simplemente, no existe.

Adiós.

::: Lila Negra :::

_Un viernes extraño, allá por la época cercana a las fiestas, cuando el número cinco no terminaba de acomodarse entre tantos ceros y aquel dos lastimoso..._


End file.
